Better Off Dead
by Jhynnifer
Summary: Its been a month since the Vegas king took over Louisiana. Eric enlists Sookie's help to find who's murdering his staff but is he playing right into their trap? Will their fledgling relationship be able to withstand it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

I intended on taking full advantage of the moment's peace I'd found in the back hall of Merlotte's. Thanks to the introduction of the split-shift to the bar, Sam had been working me morning AND night. To top it all off, it was a monday night in late November so there was football on. Mixing rednecks with football and beer may be lucrative, that was my word of the day today, for the average barmaid but for a telepath like myself its also an ordeal. Though Bill, my first and only boyfriend and the source of my biggest heartache, had helped me to hone my ability it was still hard sometimes to keep my shields up. More often than not I found that if one unsavory thought got by it was like a dam breaking and everything would start pouring through until I couldn't shut anything out. As if it wasn't common knowledge, if you take a bunch of men and add alcohol you get a fair amount of ungracious and explicit sexual fantasies. The fact that the majority of men in Merlotte's watching the game were either old enough to be my father or friends of mine, made it even creepier to hear the different scenarios racing through their minds.

I rolled my head back, letting out a contented sigh as I heard the cricks and felt the ache in my neck lessen. If only I could afford one of those profressional massages they advertise on TV, it would be heaven. As I leaned back against the wall I could feel my mind wandering and, as always, it seemed to drift right back to Rhodes and then to the night of the takeover when Eric remembered the time he'd spent with me. Thanks to a coven of witches who wanted to take over his businesses, Eric had been cursed and lost his memory. During those days he had stayed with me and let me tell you, those were perhaps the most amazing days of my life. Eric had been sweet, loving, attentive...everything I would have expected of a lover... and everything he normally was not. I still had a hard time controlling my body when I remembered the sex. We had made love in every room, practically on every surface of my grandmother's house. He had offered to give up everything and come to live with me... even marry me! I had chided myself back then when I'd refused him and every now and again I still kicked myself for it. How could I possibly have refused to be loved for the rest of my life by a gorgeous, 1,000 year old Viking? I knew if I had accepted though I would have taken him away from what and who he was. I couldn't have lived with myself.

Regardless of what he _had_ offered then, he certainly wasn't offering it now. As a matter of fact he wasn't even speaking to me. For the past month he had been all but ignoring me, sending edicts through Pam. It had all started the night he had remembered the time we'd spent together. Frankly, I was fed up with the cold shoulder and his high-handed attitude. I could care less if the queen had been killed, the entire hierarchy of Louisianna destroyed and then taken over by a new, bloodthirsty and cruel king. I wanted to feel like I mattered again, the way Eric had made me feel on those nights that seemed so long ago. Well if he couldn't be bothered with me, damn this blood bond and damn him too.

With a sigh, I pushed myself off the wall and headed back to the dining room. After three weeks of next to no contact with the supe world, life was finally slowing down and it almost felt normal again. I flashed Sam a small smile, he'd been so good to me since I came back. He'd been a silent shoulder, never asking me what was wrong but always ready to listen when I launched into some angry tirade. Scanning the bar I made a note of who still had drinks left and who needed refills and quickly attended to it. The night continued to drag on and by the time the game was over, I was ready to call it a day. Sam must have noticed I was exhausted because he helped me clean the tables and then told me to head out. I was so grateful I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He held onto me for a moment before smiling and wishing me goodnight.

I was so exhausted that the ride home was one of those times when you look up and suddenly wonder how you go there because you certainly don't remember the trip. Thankfully, Octavia and Amelia had already gone to bed, they'd started avoiding me because my mood swings had increased over the past few weeks and they felt I was unbearable at times. Nothing I could change about that now. Out of respect to the memory of my grandmother, I didn't leave a trail of clothes on the floor leading from the front door to my bedroom. A shower sounded like an absolutely fantastic idea but I didn't think I had the energy. Stripping out of the rest of my clothes I dragged myself into the bathroom to remove my make up and brush my teeth before bed. The sheets felt like heaven when I slid under the covers and snuggled down, ready for a nice, long night of sleep. Yeah...right. I had only just closed my eyes when the phone rang. At first I wasn't going to answer it but something made me reach for the receiver. Muttering under my breath, I glanced at the clock as I lifted the phone to my ear. It was already 2:15 am, somehow I already knew who it was... and I dreaded it.

"Sookie? Its Pam." No apology for calling so late. Of course not.

"Hi Pam." I replied, not altogether friendly.

"You sound tired, you should sleep more. Without a good night's sleep you will find yourself weak and can become ill." Thank God for vampires who read the "dear abby" columns and watched Dr. Phil I thought sarcastically.

"That sounds like a good idea, how about I start now?" I almost hung up the phone right then and there. I really didn't have it in me to deal with Pam's grating cheerfulness right now.

"It will have to wait. Eric asked me to call you." Oh that did it.

"Well, if Mr. Too-good-to-call-and-say-hi himself can't be bothered to do his own dirty work, why the hell should I care what he wants?" My temper was getting the best of me. Deep down I knew I shouldn't and I was even a little excited about Eric wanting something. Damn blood bond.

"He is very busy entertaining the new king." There was something telling in Pam's voice and I tried to read between the lines. Vampires were nothing if not cryptic. What I gleamed was that entertaining wasn't exactly what Eric was doing, and whatever it really was it was dangerous.

"Oh."

"We need your help." Oh that was new. I sighed, somehow every time a supe needed my help I either ended up shot, stabbed or beaten up.

"What's up?"

"Some of our...human help has gone missing." Ok, was there more to this story or was Eric finally driving off his hired help? Pam had said that since regaining his memory, Eric had become "bad for business."

"So hire more?" I felt my temper starting to rise again. For once I would just like a vampire to be straight forward with me. Was it too much to ask?

"They are not quiting... we think they are disappearing."

"Murdered?" A few years ago murder would not be my first instinct when it came to a reason people were missing. Life in the supernatural world had certainly changed my perceptions.

"Really we do not know. There have been no bodies."

"So how am I supposed to help?"

"We want you to work at Fangtasia for a few days and try and pick up a trail. You will be compensated for your time away from work. Eric has already spoken to the shifter." She said it without any emotion. Of course, why not ask the telepathic barmaid to come down and risk her life without a please or thank you? Not to mention Eric having the gall to not speak to me for a month then casually call up Sam and have him give me time off to come do him a favor. That was Eric alright, good old bossy, going to get what he wants Eric. I felt a pang of longing that brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't help it, I missed him.

"I... I don't know Pam."

"Eric would like you to come to Shreveport tomorrow and discuss this proposition with you. He asks you to bring a few days worth of clothing and something, preferably black, to wear at the bar. If you do not have something I can always lend you a few of my outfits." The idea of me dressing up in one of Pam's patented black leather dresses made me grimace. She was tall and thin enough to pull off the look but I was most definitely a little too curvy to.

What bugged me was now that Eric wanted something from me I was supposed to just up and come running. Well if he thought he could ignore me then just ask for my help he was sorely mistaken. "Sure, I'm off tomorrow night." I balked. Did I really just say that? Apparently my brain and my body were thinking two completely different things. I inwardly slapped myself over my own lack of control.

"Great, see you tomorrow night. Around 6pm please." Pam replied cheerfully and hung up, leaving me holding the receiver in mid-air with my jaw hanging open. I had just launched myself back into the supernatural world without even flinching. In hindsight, maybe I did miss being needed and desired for my gift instead of thought of as crazy. I also couldn't ignore the fact that I missed Eric with every bit of my body and my heart. He may no longer want anything to do with me, which hurt more than anything, but I couldn't help the fact that I needed him. As I curled back under the covers and sleep began to over take me, I clung to a single thought.

Tomorrow night I was going to see Eric and he wasn't going to be able to ignore me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

I woke up late the next morning and found myself both dreading and looking forward to my trip to Shreveport. I made few phone calls to let Jason know I was going to be out of town and then called Sam to check to see what Eric had demanded of him. Sam informed me that I now had the next two weeks off. He didn't seem very happy about it but he also wasn't blaming me.

I changed into a pair of jeans and pulled on a sweater before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Absently I gathered toiletries necessary for a few days and packed them into the small cranberry cosmetics bag that had come with the luggage Eric had bought to replace what I had lost in Rhodes. Setting the bag on my bed I headed to the kitchen to see about breakfast.

Amelia was sitting at the table, looking apparently hungover. Despite the dark circles under her eyes and the rumpled appearance of her short brown hair, she still reminded me of a soccer mom.

She smiled slightly to me over the rim of her coffee mug. "Looks like you had a good night, how's Dawson?" She had been out with Dawson the night before. Honestly, the two of them had hit it off like a moth and a porch light. I couldn't help but be a little envious of their relationship, but I was glad Amelia had found someone. Things hadn't turned out well with her last boyfriend. During one of their more... experimental sexual escapades, she had accidently turned him into a cat. I really couldn't even begin to understand witches, not that I felt like trying. To each their own, I suppose.

"He's good, really good." She grinned mischievously and I left it at that. I wasn't one to pry into the lives of my friends and my own emotions were in such turmoil I didn't know if I could handle hearing all about her happy little relationship. I'm not always the best friend I should be.

"Hey, look. I've got to go to Shreveport to help Eric and Pam. I may only be gone tonight, I'm really not sure yet." I tried to sound offhand about it, but I knew I'd failed.

That got Amelia's attention and she set her mug on the table. "Oh really? Does that mean you're talking to Eric again?"

"No, Pam called." I sighed, trying not to get irritated all over again.

Amelia wasn't very tactful, and she was definitely not watching her words this morning. "Sooner or later you're going to have to talk to him about it. You can't keep moping around here. You're downright pitiful, Sook."

"Thanks a lot." I snapped back, my temper flaring.

"Hey, you know I love you girl, I hate seeing you like this."

"I know."

"So, what do they need to you to do this time? She changed subjects and I was grateful.

"Apparently some of their waitresses have gone missing and they're hoping I might be able to pick something up." I supplied the information as I poured myself a cup of coffee and scanned the frige for something to eat.

"So... you're going to put yourself in a position to get kidnapped or even murdered for someone who isn't even talking to you?" Tactless. That's Amelia alright. Unfortunately, she had hit on the exact point I'd been mulling over off and on since I had woken up.

"I don't know yet. I guess it will depend on how serious it is." I replied coolly, trying to end the conversation. She took the hint and went back to her mug. I settled on oatmeal as something simple enough that would last me a while and that wouldn't further upset my already queasy stomach. I had enough to do that I might just skip lunch.

Amelia helped me do some laundry so I'd have clean clothes to take to Shreveport. She was also kind enough to lend me one of her old halloween costumes to wear at the bar. It consisted of a black leather corset with red roses along the trim. It would be snug, and probably show a little too much cleavage, but I certainly couldn't wear one of my white work shirts there. There was also a knee length suede skirt in a deep red that matched the roses on the corset. A long slit ran up one side and I worried a bit on just how much would be revealed. Amelia added a pair of thigh-high silk stockings with black lace tops and a pair of fuck me heels. I was going to look a sight and I wasn't sure just how comfortable the ensemble would be but it was the best I could come up with.

I packed the outfit, along with my favorite red dress (the one Pam had so wanted to borrow), and some regular daytime clothes. If I needed more to wear to the bar then I'd go shopping in Shreveport. My finances could cover a few purchases, especially if Eric was going to compensate me for my time helping him. I almost chose to leave what little lingerie I had behind, then decided it might just come in handy. Besides, the little frills made me feel better and anything that improved my mood these days was a little blessing I could not pass by.

Around three I finally managed a shower and a small lunch, unsure I'd have time to eat when I got into Shreveport. I left my hair down and curled the ends so they floated around my face. I took extra time with my make-up, adding mascara and eye shadow to the normal lipstick and eyeliner. The dress I'd picked out to wear tonight hung on the bathroom door, it was a knee-length cranberry sweater dress that clung to my curves and I knew looked great on me. Halfway through straightening the ribbed fabric I realized what I was doing. I was dressing up for Eric. Muttering in disgust, I took the dress back off and flung it across the bedroom to land on the floor. Why was I even bothering? Eric obviously didn't give a damn about me, yes he'd love the dress and how I looked in it, but that was only because he want to rip it off me on the way to the nearest bed. My temper flared and I grabbed a pair of khaki pants from the chest of drawers and yanked them over my legs, almost ripping them in the process. I refused to cater to my lust _or _his. I chose a fitted black shirt and finished it off with a silver neckchain. Take _that_ viking! Having sufficiently given the finger to Eric, if only in my mind, I closed my suitcase and drug it out to the car.

Half an hour later, having said goodbye to Amelia and Octavia, I was in my car on my way to Shreveport. Traffic was light enough to where I didn't feel I would be late. Begrudginly, I had to admit, I felt better the closer I got to Fangtasia. Contentment began to form in a ball deep in the pit of my stomach and slowly spread out to my limbs. Knowing these weren't specifically my emotions, but sensations forced on me by the blood bond didn't help my temper. Though I knew there wasn't anything I could do about how I felt, the fact that the bond hadn't faded as I had thought, and secretly feared, it would made me a little uneasy.

By the time I pulled around to the back door of Fangtasia, I was all but giddy and damn angry about it. I admitted to myself that I wanted to see Eric, but I was not excited about being ignored or harassed or even blackmailed which seemed to always be the case with him. For a moment I almost wished I had the Eric without his memories, politics and perverse games again. Wishes like that wasn't fair to anyone so I pushed it aside and headed for the door.

I was so caught up in my own turmoil I almost didn't see it. Just before I reached the door something caught my eye. Little circles of light were dancing off the wall behind the dumpster. I follow the trail and saw, sticking out of the top of the bin, a woman's arm. The crystal baubles on her bracelet casting the little prisms of light all over the place. The way the arm hung limply from under the cover instantly told me she was dead. Now a few years ago I would have screamed and panicked, but that was the old pre-supe Sookie. Instead, I knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later Pam opened the door and smiled charmingly at me.

"Hello, Sookie." Her smiled faded as she saw the look of shock on my face.

"Pam, someone's dead in your dumpster." With that said I brushed past her and got myself as far away from the body as possible.

This was already starting out wonderfully, I thought to myself as I headed to Eric's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

****

"It was Melanie, the new girl." Pam supplied as she stepped into Eric's office. I had been sitting there alone for a good half an hour. That was too long to be alone with your thoughts when presented with a situation like this. My nerves were completely frayed and I felt sickened by the theories of how the girl had ended up in the dumpster racing through my head.

"How?" Eric asked as he walked in behind her. My head shot up at the sound of his voice and I found him staring at me intently. I had almost forgotton how tall he was, not to mention how beautiful he was from head to foot. Eric was about 6'4" tall and every single bit of that was muscle. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, like the color of the sky. Those blue eyes boring holes into my head at the moment and I felt completely self-conscious under his gaze. He didn't even nod in my direction as he walked over to his desk and sat down. Well if he could be rude, so could I. Turning to Pam I tried to give her my full attention, silently chiding myself for suddenly feeling so calm in Eric's presence.

"Strangled. Couple of hours ago. It must have happened just before dark. She was supposed to open the bar." I often found it unnerving that vampires could be so nonchalant about death. After hundreds of years of causing it, maybe it just wasn't as much of an issue. Silly vampires.

"Who ever it was, it could not have been vampire." Eric stated after a moment. I spared a glance in his direction and found he was still staring at me and, despite the cool facade, something was burning in his blue eyes. "And who ever it is, they are becoming bolder."

"Do you think it was the fellowship?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"It very well could be, they have created a large following here in Shreveport. That is where we are hoping you can help. If you can listen to their thoughts you might be able to pick up on their plot." Pam was being overly generous in the information department, a first for her. Eric still had not said anything to me but he continued to watch me.

I leaned back against the couch and thought about the situation. If I did this I was putting myself at risk of ending up like Melanie or worse. The Fellowship of the Sun knew who I was, in theory, though they didn't know my full name or where I was from. A few years ago the church had kidnapped the nest mate of the Dallas King and their leader. During the day I had bee nsent to investigate the local FotS church and been captured. Steve Newlin, had tried to have me killed. Later that same year I had seen him again in Mississippi when I foiled his plan to stake one of King's lieutenants. At the time I was only trying to rescue my former boyfriend Bill, things really had a way of happening to me. Anyway, by now he may have found enough information about me to follow me to at least Shreveport if not all the way to Bon Temps.

On the other hand, if I didn't agree to help, other girls could end up like Melanie. Self-preservation is one of the strongest instincts, but I couldn't just let this go on happening when there was a chance I could do something about it. Besides, Eric would protect me from anything that could happen. My only fear was who would protect me from Eric?

With a sigh I looked up to Pam and nodded, "I'll do it." She looked a little surprised but the emotion vanished quickly from her pale face. I decided to get down to business.

"I will need a place to stay and some groceries to keep me for a couple of weeks." Pam nodded then glanced at Eric. He was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk and a grin had tugged at the corners of his mouth. Oh he was dangerous when he smiled like that, and I could barely control the reaction of my body.

"You will be staying with me." He stated it so matter-of-factly it took a second to register then I was on my feet and shaking my head.

"Not going to happen, buddy." I snapped at him.

"_Buddy?_" he replied incredulously. He'd stood up as well and his eyes were blazing with anger.

"I would prefer to stay with Pam." I backpeddled, I didn't need an angry vampire right now. He simply shook his head and I heard Pam laugh.

"Pam, leave us." Uh-Oh. That didn't sound good at all. I watched her leave, an almost pouting look on her face. For some reason I got the feeling she didn't want to miss this. As soon as the door closed Eric came around the desk to stand in front of me.

"Lover, you and I are going to have to come to an understanding..." I interrupted him as my temper flared.

"You listen here, if you think for one second that you can ignore me for almost a month then demand I stay with you while I'm doing _you_ a favor, then you're sadly mistaken. I'm done being treated like a piece of baggage by you, Eric. I won't have it." My hands were balled at my sides and I felt the sting of tears in the corner of my eyes. I refused to cry in front of him so I kept my eyes wide open to stem the flow.

Eric seemed taken aback, or at least I assumed he was. His face was impassive but he was thinking hard about something. That never meant anything good in my experience. "I have not ignored you. I have had Pam call you on numerous occasions."

"Ah yes, your lackey. That means the world to me, Eric, really." I snorted.

He laughed heartily at this, which only fueled my anger.

"I think Pam would enjoy hearing your description of her." I simply glared up at him, he was impossible.

"I mean it Eric. I have no intentions of helping you if you're going to ignore me for the next couple of weeks."

He stared down at me, his eyes narrowing. It looked like he was battling something and I suddenly felt a number of emotions through our bond. Anger, frustration, lust, fear? What did a 1,000 year old viking have to fear? "If you do not stay with me I cannot protect you." he stated quietly.

"And who's going to protect me from you, Eric?" I snapped back at him. I regretted saying it the minute it left my lips.

Eric leered at me and his voice had turned to honey. "What you mean to say, my lover, is what is going to keep you from sharing my bed while you are here." I shivered, the intensity blazing in his eyes made me quite sure there was very little that was going to keep me from doing just that.

"And while I would be more than willing to take you anywhere, anytime, there are still things we must discuss before I take you again." That statement brought me out of my lustful haze instantly. He had hinted at this talk we would have weeks ago after he had remembered everything. I was honestly not sure how to feel about being shacked up with a vampire who not only wanted to ravish me, but wanted to discuss our future as well. The idea of having sex with Eric again started my libido tap dancing across my pelvis, it had been that amazing. However, the thought of having a long, drawn out discussion about the future of our "relationship" left me scared. It was too much to think about and I felt guilty that not 200 yards away there was a dead girl's body while here I was fantasizing about Eric.

"It is decided, you are staying with me. Pam doesn't have enough room for you." He moved closer as he spoke until he was less than an arm's length away. I couldn't quite meet his gaze, but I knew he was looking down at me.

After a few minutes of agonizing silence he softly said, "I have... missed you." By the strain I heard in his voice, I knew he wasn't happy about it either.

I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted my face up to his and my breath caught in my throat as I looked into his eyes. His face was completely unguarded and I could see the regret there. Maybe the past month had been as difficult for him as it had been for me. Or it might just be what he was feeling from me through the bond. Regardless, it was as if my viking standing was before me, not the ever pragmatic, bull-headed Eric. I couldn't stop myself, I reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. He lowered his head towards me and I met him halfway. The kiss was hungry and possessive and I felt wave after wave of desire sweep through my body, doubled in intensity by feeling his lust through the bond. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me up against him, almost crushing me. Somehow I ended up sitting on the edge of the desk and he was between my legs with my face in his hands while he continued his assault. I tugged at his t-shirt and whimpered as his hands began to trail down my neck. Suddenly he pulled back, his fangs out and his eyes bright with anger.

_"Oh shit, the necklace,"_

I thought. I had worn the silver chain as a silent protest to his treatment of me. Now here I was getting exactly what my body wanted and my little moment of childish rebellion was coming around to bite me right in the butt.

"What the hell is this?" He stepped back, obviously pissed off, and glaring at me.

"I..." Suddenly I felt completely foolish. How exactly do you explain a situation like this?_ "Hi, I wore this necklace to tell you I don't belong to you and have no intentions of it, but now that your tongue is down my throat could you please pretend it didn't happen?"_ It seemed so absurd that I found myself giggling.

This didn't help the situation with Eric. He not only looked pissed but now he was pissed and shocked. "You thinking wearing silver around me is funny?"

I immediately stopped laughing, this wasn't funny. In truth, silver could do some serious damage to vampires. I had seen Bill tied to a chair with it once, the silver had burned into his skin and kept him too weak to move. I felt guilty. "No, Eric, I just wanted to remind you that I don't belong to you."

"Not yet, my lover." was his reply and the way he said it combined with the look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine. I glanced down and realized my shirt was completely unbuttoned. How had that happened? Hastily, I rebuttoned it and when I looked up I realized the moment was over. Normal Eric was back and, with a sad heart, I pushed off the desk and went to collect my purse.

"The police will be here shortly, we will open late. They will want to question you about the girl." Was all he said as he closed the door behind him. I hadn't even realized he was leaving until I saw it shut. Although it hurt to be dismissed like that, I reminded myself that he had admitted he'd missed me and that was a start.

Pam had been nice enough to set my suitcase outside the door so I could change, how she had gotten it out of my trunk well... I didn't really want to know. Instead of the outfit Amelia gave me, I simply didn't have it in me to wear that tonight, I chose a pair of black pants and a low-cut sleeveless black shirt. Black always looked really good with my tan and it seemed to be the most appropriate color for Fangtasia. I didn't want to be openly rude, nor did I want to chance another incident with Eric, so I removed the silver necklace and slipped it into my purse before heading out to the bar. I knew it was going to be a long night, and to start it all off I was going to have to talk to the police.

Its never easy when you hang around with vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

The bar seemed straight forward and by the time the police arrived I had already checked out my station and memorized my table numbers. I wasn't surpised that my area consisted of the booth Eric frequented as well as the area in front of his "throne." He meant to keep an eye on me and I was sure he had a number of motives in doing so. I couldn't help but smile a little over it, he may not like it, but Eric still wanted me close.

I heard voices coming from down the back hall and looked up to see Eric walk in with the detective. I was instantly impressed and on my guard, this was no Andy Bellfleur. He was young and attractive, but there was a shrewdness about him. He had no-nonsense short brown hair and light green eyes which were scrutinizing every inch of me. He was listening to what Eric was saying as he gestured to me. The two of them came over and Eric introduced me.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, she found the girl." The detective just eyed me for a moment and I let my shield drop to listen into his thoughts. Sometimes police could be tricky and the last thing I needed was to be talked into a corner over something I had nothing to do with. He was definitely human, but not much of a broadcaster. All I was able to pick up on was his distaste for vampires and fangbangers in general. Oh great.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I'm detective Giles Milhaven." He shook my hand and I felt my smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. I had this terrible habit, the more nervous I was the bigger my smile became. Most likely that was one of the main reasons half the population of Bon Temps thought I was crazy but you have no idea how hard it is to take someone's order while listening to their mind. It was like having a constant 3-way conversation.

"Evening, detective."

"I'd like to ask you some questions about the murder. Did you know Melanie ?"

"No sir, I just started here tonight. I'm not from around here." He raised an eyebrow at me and his thoughts started coming in loud and clear. _"Another fangbanger, its sad really. Why can't pretty girls like this one ever just settle down with a nice human guy instead of wasting their time on these fucking vampires." _Well, at least he wasn't insulting me.

"How did you find the body?"

"The charms on her bracelet must have caught the light because I noticed it sparkling. When I looked over I saw her... arm." I stuttered the last as a visual of the poor girl's arm surfaced in my thoughts. _"She's really just too sweet to be working here, damnit she's going to end up some fucking fanger's dinner." _Oh if he only knew.I felt my temper beginning to get the better of me and I knew if I didn't get control of it he'd soon get a glimpse of just how not sweet I really was. Because he didn't know I could hear what he was thinking, I kept my mouth shut.

"What time did you get here?"

"It was around 6pm, I had business to discuss with Eric." I shot Eric a look that blamed him for the mess that I was in. That caught Giles' attention and he looked back and forth between us. _"Oh great, she's his. Even better. She must have a suicide wish, this guy's dangerous as hell. Damnit woman, go home and find yourself a real man."_

My temper flared and before I could catch myself I snapped at him. "What exactly is wrong with wanting to love a vampire, detective?" His eyes widened suddenly and he didn't know what to make of me. I glanced from him to Eric and saw the slow, wicked grin spread across his face. Nice job, Sookie, real smooth.

"I... uh... its just that a sweet girl like you should really find someone more... well... your _type._ You'd be a whole helluva lot safer that way." He was on his guard now and his thoughts were once again difficult to read. I sighed and shook my head. Really, I should have learned my lesson by now and kept my mouth shut, sometimes I really hated having a temper. I saw him glance at Eric who was back to glowering and I realized things were getting a little too heated.

"Well, detective, vampires didn't do this, humans did. I'd appreciate it if you'd find out who exactly it was, too. Otherwise, I might be next and wouldn't that just ruin both our days... with my being so sweet and all." I muttered the last bit mockingly.

He stiffened at the intended insult to his professionalism and nodded, "Of course, Ms. Stackhouse. If I have any further questions where might I be able to find you?"

"You can find me here or..." I faltered at this, I still wasn't sure exactly where I was going to be staying. Turning to Eric I raised an eyebrow. Giles caught that and turned to Eric as well.

"She's staying with me but you can contact her here and here only." Was all he said, clearly ending the conversation.

"Alright, they'll be removing the body shortly, after that we'll be done and you can open." Giles nodded to me. "Ms. Stackhouse" and then to Eric. "Mr. Northman" before turning on his heels and heading back down the hallway. This left Eric and I alone in what was really becoming an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"So, my lover, you wish to love a vampire, do you?" Somehow I knew it was coming but the sexy way he drawled out the word _love_ sent shivers up and down my spine.

"I've already loved one vampire, Eric, and we both know how well that went. What makes you think I'd ever want to love another one?" I glared up at him, he really could set my blood boiling so easily.

"Two, lover." He smiled down at me, sliding his hands into his pants pockets.

"Huh?" I asked, I'd been too busy gawking at the display of rippling muscle his shifting had caused. My libido seemed to always have a mind of its own when I was around Eric and I knew that only had a little to do with the bond we shared.

"You've loved two vampires. You forget that I remember everything." His voice was soft, sensual and it brought back visions of a very memorable shower. Oh I had loved him alright, every inch of him over and over again. I know he felt my lust over the bond because that slow smile was tugging at his lips again and his fangs were slightly out.

"That doesn't count. That vampire doesn't exist." The words had barely left my lips and I felt disappointment and anger flare across the bond. I chanced a look up at him and saw his eyes blaze with anger. Oh this did not bode well.

"Lover, I am not the man you kept in your home, nor am I the Eric that I was before... I am something... in between." What was that supposed to mean? He still wanted to be with me? To leave everything behind and come to live in my grandmother's house and someday marry me? "I admit, I am not happy with this new arrangement." That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How the hell do you think _I_ feel, Eric? I have never benefitted from ever knowing any one of you. Vampires have brought me nothing but pain. Since knowing you I have been shot, staked, beaten, bombed, nearly raped and burned out of my house. Now I'm bonded to you, whatever that means, and apparently its permanent because it sure as hell hasn't faded any. When I'm around you I don't even know which emotions are mine, yours, or whatever feeling you're trying to push on me. How happy do you think I am?" I was so angry at this point, my chest was heaving. How dare he tell me HE was upset about having me in his life.

"Lover... this blood bond isn't easy for either of us, but we will come to an understanding about it." He reached out to curl my hair back behind my ear. I was immediately soothed by the touch, damn blood bond. "And you and I both know you'll never find a human you can be with, so I would suggest you get used to the idea of loving a vampire."

Oh that hurt. Tears sprang to my eyes and I glared up at him. He was stubborn, egotistical, rude and... and completely right. I could never have a normal relationship, it was impossible to be intimate with someone when all they could think about was everything wrong with your body. It was still horrible of him to be so blunt. He must have sensed he'd hurt me because he reached out to pull me to him and I willingly went into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and held me while I collected myself. It felt nice to be in his arms again, and despite all the confusion between us, it felt oddly right.

Pam coughed behind us and I bumped my head on Eric's chin when I jumped. Quickly I pulled away and smiled nervously at Pam who was obviously enjoying the scene. Eric simply glared at her. She had changed into her Fangtasia outfit and was looking devilishly gothic tonight. Having seen her numerous times in her preferred pastels, the difference continued to catch me off guard. She was a vampire you had to always be on your guard around, but I counted her as something akin to a friend.

"The police are gone, we're going to open. Sookie, you'll have Felicia tending bar and Liza waiting tables with you tonight." As if on cue, Felicia appeared out of the back and moved behind the bar. She nodded cordially to me, I guess she still wasn't quite sure if I was safe or not. Pam had mentioned a few times that all of Fangtasia's bartenders had knack for dying around me. This certainly had not endeared me to the new bartender.

A few minutes later I met Liza and remember why I found fangbangers so loathsome. She was dressed, barely, in a scarlet tube top and a very short black leather skirt that sat low on her hips. Her bottle-black hair was shoulder-length and touseled in that fashionable style that always looked like a bird's nest to me. She was altogether too skinny and the fang marks were visible on her neck like proud battle scars. I could tell she wasn't very fond of me either as she sized me up. There was hatred in her eyes and in her thoughts. Somehow I knew that Pam must have told her about Eric and I. Great, all I needed was an angry fangbanger to top off all my problems.

Pam had already opened the bar's front door and people began to arrive. A few vampires had been waiting to take up their usual spots and put in the time required of them by the area sherrif. Once humans started showing up it got busy enough to keep me from my own thoughts. The last thought I had before I let my shields down to listen to the minds of people in the bar was that sooner or later the night was going to be over and I'd have to go home with Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

It didn't take long for me to get frustrated at the patrons in the bar. The majority of people inside were thinking about sex, not just normal sex, but dark and violent fantasies. I could never of imagined half of what I saw was possible, never mind people actually enjoying it. Nothing would have pleased me more to clamp down on my gift and block every one of them out. I felt completely filthy from head to foot from the horror and disgust of it all. Not for the first time since I'd started listening did I reconsider whether or not this was worth it. Every time the thought crossed my mind I pictured the girl in the dumpster and decided it was.

Those rare humans who were not preoccupied with sex were actively wondering what a girl like me was doing working in a vampire bar. My nerves being frayed to the point of snapping meant that my smile was blindingly bright and etched permanently into my face. They had no idea that the sweet, innocent-looking girl who was serving them drinks was host to the deepest, darkest thoughts of every single person present.

As if that wasn't enough to drive me out of my mind, I had Eric to deal with. He hadn't spoken to me since the bar opened but he'd kept a very close eye on me the entire night. Pam had chosen my section for me and not surprisingly it consisted of the booth Eric often frequented as well as the entire floor in front of his throne. Thankfully, he had chosen the booth tonight because I don't know if I could have handled everyone in the bar noticing the vampire's preoccupation with me.

Suddenly something caught my "ears." It was faint and I was having trouble focusing on it, but it was definitely there. Someone was thinking about the Fellowship of the Sun Church. I quickly finished taking the order of a table and, shoving my pen and pad into my apron, began to drift across the room in an attempt to single out whoever it was. The "voice" was definitely male and he was scared. He wasn't sure why he had come and now thought it was a bad idea. They, whoever that was, had chosen him to come to the bar tonight and spy on the girls working there. Had hadn't wanted to do it, but they had made him.

I must have been at least somewhat obvious in my intentions because Eric was suddenly standing at my side holding my elbow. He leaned over and whispered, "What?" and I knew he wanted to know what I was hearing.

"Someone's here from the Fellowship and he's here to watch us."

A low growl came from Eric and his grip tightened on my elbow, "Where?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out. And you're not helping." I glanced at his hand then back up at him. He immediately let go, gave me a dark look and straightened up.

I began sorting through the voices again, looking for the man. A number of people had noticed the interaction between Eric and thought it was odd. Some were thinking about sex with the viking, others about sex with me and there were even a few who were fantasizing about sex with the two of us. I managed to push through most of it only to find that the man... was gone. Sighing, I turned back to Eric and shook my head. His face went completely blank then he turned around and stalked back to his booth. Was he angry that I had lost the spy? Well, if he hadn't interrupted me maybe I wouldn't have. I glared at his back then headed to the bar to put in the order for the table I'd nearly forgotten about.

As I made my way over to the bar, I glanced towards the door and nearly fell over myself. Alcide Hevereaux had just walked in and was apparently looking for someone. His eyes fixed on me and he smiled broadly. Yep, he was still handsome. It had been long enough since I'd had sex that even the smile of a good-looking man was enough to jump start my libido. As he made his was over I chanced a look at Eric, sure he could feel my lust through the bond. Oh he could alright, if the glare he was giving me was any indication.

"Hello, Sookie." Alcide leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Alcide. What brings you in here?"

"Sam told me you were working down here for a while, I wanted to see you." He smiled a little sheepishly.

"Oh? Everything okay?" I tried to read his thoughts, but weres were just a jumble of emotions, I could only rarely get real thoughts from them. Apparently Alcide was happy but a little nervous. Oh that didn't look good.

"Everything's fine." His smile turned warm and he sat on the stool next to me. I eyed him suspiciously, after all every time he'd come to visit me in the past it was to use me for something. I couldn't remember a single social call that involved Alcide that hadn't ended up with me in the middle of some supernatural disaster.

"I saw Quinn." He stated quietly. It took every ounce of my self-control to keep the pain hidden. Quinn had been forced to betray the Louisiana vampires because of the trouble his mother had caused for the Las Vegas ones. I knew that he hadn't meant to hurt me or had any choice in what happened, but it had assured me that I would never come before his family. Selfish as that was, I refused to love a man who couldn't put me first so I had broken up with him. It had been my decision, yes, but it still hurt like hell.

Alcide paused for a few moments to gauge my reaction then continued on. "He told me what happened, Sookie and I am very sorry."

"Yeah, well, it seems I know how to pick'em." I tried to laugh it off but obviously failed. I didn't like where this was going and it seemed like a good time to cut to the chase. "However, you didn't come here to comfort me. What do you want, Alcide?" Okay, that came across a little harsh, but no ones perfect.

He seemed to withdraw for a moment but then smiled warmly at me. My libido couldn't help but notice the sparkle dancing in his green eyes, and I smiled in return.

"I was hoping I could talk you into dinner. I know its been weird between us since Debbie and ... and then Maria," His voice wavered when he said her name. Maria Star Cooper had been murdered by the rogue werewolves who attempted to take over the Shreveport pack and Alcide had loved her. "... but I have missed you, Sookie." I blinked and the smile left my face because this was becoming just too much. In the space of a single night two men had admitted to missing me. My grandmother used to love the old adage, "When it rains, it pours." Well, this situation was quickly becoming a monsoon. Another fact caught my attention, Alcide had just asked me out on a date... a real date with a living, breathing, handsome almost human man. I had to admit, for a moment, I actually considered it. It would be nice to date a man who kept daytime hours, was able to appear normal to the public... who had a heartbeat. Not to mention, Alcide was extremely handsome and able to have children. Then reality stepped in and gave me a real good shake. There was way too much history, most of which was unpleasant, between myself and this werewolf including the dead body of his ex-girlfriend.

I puffed up my cheeks and exhaled before responding. "Alcide, I don't think that's a good idea." His smiled faltered and he peered at me for a long moment, considering something.

"We never had a chance, did we, Sook?" There was a sad wistfulness to his voice that tugged at my conscience but I was getting really good at rejecting men who wanted me.

"Maybe the cards were just stacked against us." I smiled softly and patted him on the arm. He reached out and took my hand in his and held it for a moment. It was warm and dry and felt a little rough against my soft skin. My body reacted to the touch as if it was coming out of a deep sleep and I suddenly felt hot all over. I immediately blamed the vampire blood in my body and my involuntary celibacy for the lustful thoughts running through my head.

Apparently I wasn't the only one reacting to Alcide's touch because suddenly Eric was standing right behind me and he was none to happy. His eyes were hard, his fangs were fully extended and he was glaring at Alcide hard enough to set him on fire. For a second I thought he was going to grab the werewolf and I quickly pulled my hand back and spluttered, "Its alright, we were just talking, Eric."

I heard Alcide's indrawn breath and my eyes flashed from Eric to him. He looked as if someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water on him. I realized that he must think that I was with Eric and started to explain to him that I wasn't when Eric grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to him. He leaned down and kissed me hard. I felt my legs turn to jello as his mouth slanted over mine again and again in absolute possession. Suddenly he pulled away and I sagged against him, my head reeling. When I could finally concentrate, I glanced back at Alcide who was staring at me in wide-eyed disbelief and open disgust. I wanted to kick him, he had just asked me to date him and now he was looking at me like I had two heads. Tears welled up in my eyes, I was hurt by his rejection, hurt and mad as a hornet's nest.

Eric must have felt my turmoil because one second he was standing next to me, the next he had pushed me behind him to block my view of Alcide and snarled at the werewolf. "Get the hell out of my bar before I rip your throat out." I gasped and tugged on the back of Eric's shirt. Alcide was the packleader of the Shreveport weres and I knew it wouldn't be smart for Eric to be on bad terms with the pack. In times as dangerous as these, you needed all the allies you could get. He ignored me and continued to growl at Alcide, who was glaring back at Eric with pure hatred. The atmosphere was so charged with tension that I was scared that something was going to happen. Finally I heard his stool move and saw him stand up. Without a word, or a backwards glance, Alcide left the bar.

I was suddenly so exhausted I couldn't keep the tears back any longer. Eric grabbed my hand and dragged me back to his office where he deposited me on the couch and stood in front of me with his legs braced apart and his arms folded across his chest. He was still bristling with anger but he was patiently waiting for me to gather my wits.

"Why are you so much trouble." I heard him say softly and although I knew it was more statement then question, I couldn't stop myself from answering.

"Its not my fault. I wish you'd all leave me alone." The moment the words left my mouth I was pulled to my feet and wrapped in his arms. Though he was cold to the touch, I felt as if I'd just been covered by a warm, thick blanket. I laid my head against his chest and sighed.

"You are never going to be left alone, lover. Least of all, by me." He whispered and continued to hold me.

"Can we leave? I'm exhausted." I asked into his chest.

"Pam can close up." Eric released me and nodded before turning and leaving the office. I gathered my suitcase and purse and placed them by the door then sat back to to wait for him to come back. I was so worn out from the evening I could barely keep my head up. A few minutes later he reappeared with a small brown bag. Before I could ask what was inside, he grabbed my suitcase and gestured for me to lead the way.

I made sure to avoid looking at the dumpster as we left the bar and hurried to his corvette. Eric loaded my suitcase into the trunk then got into the car. I slide into the low seat and adjusted the seat belt to accommodate my height. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I laid my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew we were pulling into the driveway of a two-story brick house.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

The house reminded me of a smaller version of the old plantations I had seen while in New Orleans. Tall windows flanked the double doors of the entrance and from the shade of the light in the windows I could tell the original ones had been replaced with the same dark, opaque glass of the hotel in Rhodes. Both stories had wide wrap around porches, the upper deck supported by tall, thick white columns and the roof was of some dark color I couldn't discern in the dark. The lawn and garden was carefully tended, which surprised me. Bill's yard had always remained cluttered and unkempt, even with all the work he had done to the inside. I had simply assumed that vampire's didn't care much for landscaping. Overall, the house was a pleasant surprise considering I had thought Eric probably lived in some kind of underground cave. Hey, where else would an overbearing, viking live?

Eric parked in front of the stairs leading up to the porch and retrieved my suitcase from the trunk. I followed him up the stairs, focusing all my effort on my dragging feet. I choked back a giggle as I turned to see two old rocking chairs sitting on the porch, picturing Eric sitting out there. He opened the front door and stood aside to let me inside first. I had the sudden impulse to ask permission to enter his home, like he had to do each time I rescinded his invitation into mine. I grinned a little and stepped inside.

The interior of the house was completely different in style from the exterior. The floors were a dark, almost black, hardwood and the furniture was all a very modern suede in a deep shade of, of course, cranberry. What impressed me was the lack of clutter, there was next to nothing on the walls or sitting on any of the tables. I guess vikings had no use for knick-knacks. Eric led me through the dining room, which was furnished with a long, chocolate cherry table and matching chairs, and into the kitchen. He paused to open the refrigerator and place the brown bag he had been carrying inside.

Turning to me he smiled, "Breakfast for you. There is coffee, cream and sugar. Some kind of bagel as well. You can go grocery shopping in the morning but I thought you might like something to eat." He explained, as if to tell me that he was a very thoughtful vampire and I should remember that. I simply nodded, trying not to grin.

He took me back to the living room and started up the stairs. I looked up, saw that the entire second floor was pitch black and paused. As if sensing what I was thinking, Eric stopped, turned to his right and flipped the switch. A light at the top of the stairs flickered on and he continued on his way up. Knowing vampires had extremely good eyesight, I realized he had turned the light on for my benefit and smiled to myself. Eric was being considerate. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not, but then I was too tired to look a gift horse in the mouth.

I followed him up the stairs and into the hallway. He turned to the left and I could see three doors at the end of the hallway, I glanced over my shoulder to see a single door behind me and wondered for a moment at the oddity of the layout. There should have been three doors on that side as well if the house was symmetrical. Perhaps that was Eric's room and he had expanded it.

"You'll be sleeping in here." Eric caught my attention as he turned into the door on the right side of the hallway. I followed him inside and waited for him to turn on the light. Once he did and I got a good look at the room I gasped. It was at least twice the size of my room back home. A large, king-size sleigh bed took up half of one wall and was flanked by two almost floor to ceiling windows. There was a chest of drawers on the opposite wall next to a small desk. All of the wood was painted a soft, off-white and the curtains and bedspread were pale blue and yellow. The overall look was calming and feminine and I wondered absently why Eric would have a bedroom furnished like this. The carpet was thick and fuzzy and all I could think about was kicking off my shoes and curling my toes in it. I looked up at Eric and he was smiling unguardedly at me. The smiled caught me off guarded and I felt my own fade from my face. This new Eric was making me uneasy because I didn't know where I stood with him. He turned and pointed at a door against the right wall.

"That is the bathroom." I nodded and headed through the door. The first thing that caught my attention was the identical door on the other side of the room. It was half open and I could see an enormous bed in the next room, it had been recently slept in. Oh, great, I was sharing a bathroom with Eric. Somehow I knew that would be extremely interesting. I had to shake myself out of my thoughts because they were heading in a very indecent direction. I decided to check out the bathroom itself and wished I hadn't. Covering and entire wall of the enormous room was a multi-headed shower stall surrounded by clear glass. There was a single door in the middle of it and I shivered as I thought of Eric in that shower... which of course made me recall another shower, one he and I had shared in my home. I closed my eyes and I could picture the way his hands had traveled my body, the feel of his lips on my skin, the size of his _gracious plenty_. Desire welled up in me and there was an ache in my lower belly that was almost painful with its intensity.

Suddenly I felt Eric's arms go around me and his body press against mine. It was obvious his _gracious_ _plenty_ was saying hello and fully endorsing my lust as it pressed against my backside. I couldn't help but wiggle my bottom against him and heard him growl low in his throat. I felt his lips against my ear and gasped as he took my earlobe between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

"You were thinking of a shower, my lover. What say we revisit old times together?" His tongue slipped into my ear and I felt my knees weaken. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I noticed he hadn't tried to get me out of my clothes yet, nor was he touching me anywhere indecent. Most of me was silently begging him to. I really wanted a shower earlier to wash away the horrible thoughts I'd gotten from the people at the bar, now I could think of no better way then to replace those memories with new ones of my viking naked and loving me. I felt his fangs brush my skin as he trailed kisses down my neck and I shuddered.

He pulled away and opened the shower door to turn on the water. All of the jets were on and after a few seconds I could see steam rising up from each head. Eric came to stand in front of me, took my hands and gently lifted my arms over my head. He released me and let his fingertips trail feathery lines back down to my shoulders, leaving goosebumps in his wake. As he tugged my shirt out from my pants he leaned down and slowly traced my lips with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back to remove my shirt then leaned forward to kiss the swell of each of my breasts. My hands drifted down to lay on his shoulders and my eyes closed in bliss as he took my breasts into his hands and began to rub circles around my nipples.

"I remembered how perfect these breasts were, how much you loved to have them touched and licked." His voice was like liquid honey and I groaned with my desire. I felt him unclasp my bra and remove it. Then his hands and lips were on my breasts and as his tongue found and circled my nipple my knees buckled. His hand circled my waist and he held me up and against his hardness. I could barely think and as he pulled away I grabbed at his hair to bring him back to me.

He laughed, a low, throaty sound that was filled with lust. "Lover, you must be patient." He knelt down in front of me and began to remove my pants. When the slacks were pooled at my feet he set about kissing every inch of my legs from ankle to thigh. He nipped at the sensitive skin behind my knee and my legs buckled. I would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't held me up. His kisses trailed higher and higher until his tongue was running up the inside of my thigh. My hands slid into his hair and I moaned his name as he continued to drive me out of my mind. Just before he reached the junction of my pelvis and thigh he turned his head and suddenly he was nuzzling me through my panties. My head rolled back and I cried out, the sensation was almost too much to bear and I thought I was going to come apart at the seams if he didn't take me right now.

"Eric... Please." I moaned his name and he pulled back to look up at me. His fangs were fully extended and lust had turned his blue eyes hazy and for a moment I thought he was going to eat me alive. I prayed he would.

"Tell me, lover. Tell me you belong to me." His words were hoarse and they broke through my desire. My eyes were suddenly wide as I stared down at him. I could see how tense he was, knew he was holding back with supreme effor,t but I was suddenly afraid of him. He wanted me to give myself to him, to belong to him and I knew he wanted me to love him. I had always refused to belong to anyone, to be protected like a child, even when I was dating Bill. Comparing Bill to Eric was like comparing a kitten to a lion. If loving Bill had proved to be painful, loving Eric was downright frightening and far more dangerous. Not only would it put me in danger for the rest of what would definitely be a very short life with him, but Eric's survival instinct was far stronger than any attachment he had ever hinted at having for me. I knew if I gave myself to him he would break my heart just as surely as Bill had, and Quinn had and even my brother Jason in his own way had. He would grow tired of me or maybe even hand me off to another vampire when he was through. This wasn't my gentle, loving viking... this was pragmatic, devious, self-centered Eric and I knew there wasn't a future with that.

"No..." I said shakily, my thoughts still racing.

Eric was on his feet instantly and I flinched, scared that I had angered him. I ventured a glance up at him and saw that his fangs were still extended but from lust not anger. He wasn't angry with me and that confused the hell out of me. I had just done the unthinkable, refused a 1,000 year old viking and survived it? As my fear subsided, and I could see more clearly, I saw there was sadness in his eyes mixed with the fading passion. Was he regretting touching me or that I had refused to give in to him? Too afraid to ask I turned away from him and reached for a towel on the rack. Taking special care to fold and tuck the towel around me gave me time to calm down enough to face Eric with a collected front in order to try and explain. When I finally turned around to face him he was gone, leaving me alone with a terrible ache in the pit of my stomach. Whether it was my own ache or his reaching across the blond bond I couldn't tell but as I took the towel off and stepped into the shower alone I burst into tears.

I felt utterly alone and completely wretched as I stood doubled over under the shower heads sobbing my heart out. How could I ever give myself to Eric physically without giving him my heart at the same time? Knowing I had to protect it from him didn't give me any clear direction on exactly how to go about doing it. Deep down I was scared that maybe Bill and Quinn had taken all the trust and love out of me and that I would never be able to feel anything for anyone again. I cursed them both as I slid to the floor of the shower and hugged my knees to my chest. Damn all of the people in my life who had hurt me, from the men who had abandoned me and betrayed me all the way back to the children on the playground at school who had made fun of me. I cried for everything that had ever made me sad and I cried for the viking who I couldn't love nor expect love from.

By the time I could stop crying my skin was wrinkled and I rushed through the rest of my shower. I felt exhausted as I toweled myself off and looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red and my body ached like I'd been in fight. Well I had, but not a physical one. I went through the motions of brushing my hair and teeth which seemed to take forever while I fought to keep control. As I turned off the lights and returned to my bedroom, I just couldn't stop sniffling and by the time I had changed into my nightgown and crawled into the bed I was crying all over again. I didn't think I could possibly fall asleep, but the evening had exhausted me and I drifted off after a while.

Sometime late into the night I woke up to find myself stretched out against a hard, cool wall. Rubbing my eyes and squinting in the darkness I realized I was still in the bed and Eric was with me. He was stretched out on his back with his arm curled under me and my face was against his chest. In embarrassment I realized that his skin under me was wet from my tears, had I cried in my sleep all over him? A sudden thought burned into my head, Eric had wanted to sleep near me again. Even after I had refused him, raged against him and cursed him, he was still lying here because he wanted to be near me. I smiled slowly and snuggled back down, you just couldn't argue with that. I feel asleep again wrapped in his arms, a small smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

The alarm woke me up the next morning, though I hadn't remembered setting it the night before. Groaning, as I rolled over off of Eric to shut it off, I glanced at the time. It was only 9:30am, I could go back to sleep for a little while longer since I didn't have to be at the bar until 6pm. I'd have to go grocery shopping sometime today, but that could wait until this afternoon. A few more hours of sleep would do me some good for the night to come working at Fangtasia again.I laid my head back down on the Viking's chest and snuggled up against him.

Suddenly I sat up straight in bed, my eyes wide open and fully awake. Eric was still in bed with me and it was daytime. Quickly, I grabbed the blanket and yanked it out from beneath us and threw it over him before he burned up. I was out of bed before it sunk in. It was dark in the bedroom, really really dark. My eyes darted to the windows, the blinds were down but there was next to no light coming in between the slats or the around the edges. Then I remembered, Eric had replaced the windows in the house with the same opaque glass I had seen in Rhodes. That must allow him to sleep anywhere in the house he wanted. I wondered for a moment if he'd just fallen asleep here accidentally or if he had meant for me to wake up in his arms. Hadn't I complained that I could never do just that with a vampire when I dated Bill? I had been foolish in my naivete when my biggest worries about dating vampires had been not being able to eat breakfast with them or wake up in the morning with them. I should have been worried about whether or not I'd be shot, stabbed or beaten up. Well, my excuse was that I'd never had a relationship before I'd met Bill so I didn't have the experience. Besides... the girls at school and on TV never needed to worry about those things, maybe they had warped my perceptions.

Wrapped up in my own silly thoughts, it took a moment for the thought forming in the back of my head to take shape. There was something important here that I needed to consider. I looked around the room, and my eyes widened as they fell on the blanket covering my bed partner. Eric had slept with me. I knew he hadn't done anything, trust me, I'd have been walking funny. No, what caught me was that Eric trusted me enough to sleep next to me. He was at his most vulnerable right now yet he believed I wouldn't harm him. Tears welled up in my eyes and I walked over to the bed to pull the covers off of him. Eric was lying on his stomach and his hair was draped over face. I gently reached out to pull it back and smiled when he didn't move. It had taken extreme effort for him to respond in Rhodes and I remembered how he had stayed awake long enough to keep me from plummeting to my death when we jumped out the window on top of Pam's coffin. I couldn't help but run my fingers down the length of his back, tracing scars he must have gotten during his human lifetime. They were almost smooth to the touch and I pictured him as the fierce warrior he must have been when he received them. I gave his butt a little squeeze for old times sake and pulled the covers back up over him. Then I just stood there and watched him, thoughts racing through my head almost too quickly for me to grasp.

His actions didn't mirror his attitude, for almost a month he'd be ignoring me like the plague. When he had his memory back he had treated me differently, all of the playful banter as well as the sexual advances had stopped dead in their tracks. I mourned the loss of the relationship I had with my viking, but I also regretted the loss of the one I had with the Eric I had always known. All this time I had been too wrapped up in my own private pity party over my losses that I had never stopped to think about how he must have felt. Waking up to find myself in his arms was like waking up to a new reality. Eric cared about me, whether he liked it or not. Had he wanted to see if sleeping with me had the same effect as when he was cursed he could have appeased his curiosity quickly and left to sleep in his own bed. But no, he had stayed the entire night so I would wake up in his arms and know that it had been deliberate. For the first time I thought the real Eric might want more than just my body. He might even still love me. I shook my head over the possibility despite the evidence lying before me in all its porcelain, viking glory.

"A fish can love a bird, but where would they live?" I whispered my grandmother's words. She had been fond of saying then when Jason or I had some kind of silly, adolescent crush on an actor or singer. They seemed more real to me now than they ever had then. Eric was a powerful, worldly vampire who was completely wrapped up in the politics of the supernatural community. I was a telepathic barmaid with little education and a very short lifespan. There was no future for the two of us. I had been foolish when I'd loved Bill, so dazzled by my first relationship and the awe of his silent thoughts that I had never looked beyond my own immediate needs. That was the old Sookie, the new one had no place in her heart for fantasies. Eric was too caught up in politics and the vampire hierarchy to ever give he the one thing she required from a lover. He could never put her first.

It must have been a morning for epiphanies, another calendar word of the day and quickly becoming my favorite, because the little light in my head went on for a second time. Hadn't Eric been the one man in my life who had _always_ put me first? Whenever I had needed someone he had been there. While in Dallas he was there when Bill wasn't, he'd even attended an orgy with me after I'd come home. And despite very vivid offers from participants, he had kept a close eye on me and intervened when things were getting out of control. Back then I'd been too scared and too in love with Bill, or so I thought, to read between the lines. In Jackson when I was staked and taken to the King's home he had followed me there under false name and protected me while risking his own hide. He had even given me his own blood in order to heal faster and rescue Bill. In Rhodes he had blood bonded himself to me to spare me from being bonded to the very cruel and now very finally dead Andre. As loathe as I had been to let him have this power over me, hadn't he too sacrificed by bonding himself to me? He had always put me first, even while he was conducting his political business or when he had absolutely no right to interfere. I had been blind, foolish... a complete and total idiot. Without ever being asked to, Eric had become my champion and my protector. While I couldn't stand the thought of having to be protected, deep down I knew that I was and always would be in over my head as long as I was a blip on the map of the supernatural community. Who better to keep me safe than this beautiful man who had time and time again been at my side when I needed him the most?

As I leaned over him my tears spilled onto his face and I gently kissed each one away. Underneath his proud and devious facade, Eric was my loving viking. He had been there all the time, I just didn't know it. Suddenly I was wishing it was nightfall because there were so many things I wanted to tell him. My stomach growled and I was brought back to reality. I needed breakfast. With one last look at his sleeping body, I reached for the robe he had discarded on the edge of the bed. I could smell his scent on the velour and wrapped myself into it before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Thankfully the coffee Eric had brought home was instant because he didn't have a coffee machine. I puttered around the kitchen as I waited for the water to boil, and put the bagel into the microwave. The room was large enough to have been the original, vampires usually don't bother with kitchens because they have no need for anything more than a fridge and a place to warm their synthetic blood. It was clean and well-designed with deep cherry cabinets and a heavily veined granite counter top. Once I had a mug of coffee and my bagel I ventured into the living room. I was once again impressed with the simplicity of the room and its lack of clutter. There was nothing decorating the room that gave any insight into the owner's personality and I wondered if Eric had left it that way in an effort to keep his privacy. Every vampire I had ever met had cherished their secrecy.

As I continued to inspect the living room I remembered the inconsistency of the upstairs rooms I had noticed last night. Curiosity got the better of me and I headed upstairs to take a second look. To the right of the stairs there was only one door and it was on the left hand side. With the dimensions of the house there should have been an additional room on each of the other walls. With the positioning of the door on the left wall I knew it had to be Eric's room and I felt a little guilty when I opened the door and stepped inside. The enormous sleigh bed was still left unmade and I felt a shiver run down my side as I realized that his dark cranberry sheets were actually silk. I couldn't help running my hand over his pillow and enjoying the luxurious feel of the fabric as I pictured all of the wonderful things Eric would to me in his bed once he woke up.

I had to finally drag my eyes away from the bed because my thoughts getting out of hand. The rest of the room was sparsely furnished and there were no clothes or shoes lying anywhere to show someone lived here other than the bed itself. As I turned to go back to the hall something caught my eye. A life-sized statue stood on a small wooden pedestal in the corner. It appeared to be made of some kind of ancient wood that had dried out and warped over time. What kept my attention was the ferocity of it. The figure was humanoid in its appearance but all similarities between it and humans ended there. He appeared to be rising from or perhaps actually made of the fire that had been sculpted at his feet. The expression on his face, though old and worn, was still blood-curdling in its savagery. At one time the statue may have been painted in reds, but had faded and chipped over the centuries. At the base of the statue candles had been laid and often used. Lying on the floor in front of what I could only figure was a viking god, and a brutal one at that, was a large square cushion of deep crimson satin. I wondered if Eric prayed to this ancient god and decided that I would have to ask him about it some time.

As I turned something else caught my eye, hung across the wall was the biggest sword I had ever seen. It must have been at least four feet in length and very, very old. Walking over I inspected the weapon, it had obviously been forged with care. There was intertwining gold and iron along the hilt in what appeared to be some kind of runes. The strange symbols were repeated along the double-edged blade and I raised a hand to trace my fingertips along them in admiration. Perhaps this had been Eric's sword when he had been human. Had he kept this token of his former life all these centuries? The implication of it astounded me, Eric may have retained more of his humanity through the years more than he ever alluded to.

I continued to mull over the Viking's curious and telling behavior as I headed back to my room to get my cosmetics bag and take a shower. My mind wasn't focused as my hands mechanically washed my hair and skin and shaved my legs. When I finally realized that I was standing under the water with my razor raised in front of me I was surprised to see it all done. I kept thinking about Eric and just how much there was about him I did not know. He had more layers than I would have ever considered possible for one person, but then he had lived for over a century. I suppose one would have adapt themselves to survive for so long. I quickly toweled myself off and threw on enough make up to not appear slovenly when I went out to the store.

Quietly I tip-toed back into the bedroom to get my clothes from the suitcase. It wasn't until I was pulling my sweater over my head that I realized what I was doing. That set me off giggling, to think I was worried I might wake Eric up! I flopped down on the bed to put my shoes on and spared a glance at the blond head peeking out from under the covers.

"You've really led an amazing life... and I am thankful you made me a part of it." I whispered. With that said I got up and left the bedroom, closing the door softly behind me.

I headed back downstairs to find the phone and call a taxi when I noticed the enveloped taped to the door. Eric's neat handwriting spelled out my name on the front and I reached for it without hesitation. Inside were the keys to his corvette and a small note.

_My lover,_

_I have left you the keys to my car so you can go grocery shopping. Please keep your receipt so I can compensate you._I felt my feathers getting ruffled at that. _No arguments, you are here as my guest and it is my duty to see to all of your needs. This one you are more skilled than I could be in fulfilling, the others I assure you I will be most happy to satisfy in every way and position possible. Though if my memory servers me correctly, happy is not sufficient for what it will make either of us._

_Until tonight,_

_~E _

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I reread the note again. Eric's intent was very, very clear and so was my response. My hand shook as I reached for the door knob and I had to stop and take a couple of gulping breaths to calm myself. My libido was screaming at me to go back upstairs and scream into Eric's ear until he woke up and made love to me. Finally I was able to make my legs work again and quickly stepped out of the house before I could follow my body's advice. As I climbed into the driver's seat of Eric's car and started the engine I pulled myself together and silently thanked Jason for insisting on showing me how to drive a stick.

The rest of the afternoon went by agonizingly slow. I managed to get my grocery shopping done but I was in a haze for most of it and didn't realize I had picked up three boxes of cereal and a butterball ham until I was checking out. The cashier had looked at me like I was a raving lunatic when I laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. Finally I had everything bagged up and in the trunk of Eric's car around 2pm. I had a few hours left before I had to go back and get ready so I decided to look around.

The shopping center had a couple of strip malls in it as well and I found a small clothing shop tucked back in the corner. There wasn't much there that would be appropriate for a vampire bar, but I decided to pick up a couple of black dresses to alternate between what I had brought. One of them was a kind of black stretchy material that clung to me in all the right places and had the cutest little ruffle at the bottom of the skirt that fell a few inches above my knees. It had very thin spaghetti straps and though I was worried I might get cold I usually stayed warmed while I was waiting tables. The second dress had a v-neck halter top to it and the v ended right at the cleft of my breasts so it wasn't too revealing. It clung to my stomach and hips but flared out at the end where it appeared tattered and hung in layers. Both dresses were a little more... revealing than what I was used to but I wanted to fit in more with the other waitresses so I wouldn't stand out. I also wanted to look good for Eric, but I wasn't quite admitting to that yet.

By the time I got back to the house it was already 4:30 and I could see the sun was going to set within the next hour. The idea of Eric waking up soon sent me simultaneously into chills and made my insides hot. I had no idea what was in store for tonight, but I knew it would be exciting. I decided on the second dress I'd bought to wear tonight, still not quite comfortable with wearing Amelia's outfit. I did use her shoes however and was pleasantly surprised to find that they added a good four inches to my height and weren't uncomfortable on my feet. Having good shoes was an absolute must when you spent your entire work shift standing, and sometimes running, on your feet.

I had already curled the ends of my hair and was applying my make-up carefully in the mirror when I heard a loud yawn in the next room. Eric had just woken up and instantly my stomach tied up in knots. I had been rehearsing in my head everything I wanted to tell him about what I'd learned today. All of it flew out of my head as the door open and I heard Eric gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

We stood there staring at one another for what felt like an hour before Eric moved to stand in front of me. His eyes were blazing, his fangs extended, and he was pale. I felt my body react and my pulse quicken. I had dressed for him and he was very, very pleased. I watched him without shame as his gaze traveled from the top of my head down to my toes and back to my face. His pleasure echoed across the blood bond and I basked in its glow.

"You look good enough to eat, lover."

"Its too bad I have to go to work." I replied, teasingly. One could get used to being flirtatious and I was enjoying the lusty leer that spread across his lips.

"I think your boss would allow you to be late this one time." He whispered seductively and pulled me against him. His lips found mine and settled possessively for a long, hot and promising kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, silently thanking the height of my shoes for making it easier to reach my tall viking, and returned the kiss with equal passion. Suddenly, I couldn't get enough of him and found that I had no intentions of pushing him away. One hand went to the back of my neck, preventing me from pulling away while his other pulled me hard against his erection. The night was off to a great start and my libido was giving it a standing ovation.

It was he who ended the kiss and pulled back. He continued to hold me up because my legs had suddenly stopped working. I couldn't control my breathing and rested my cheek against his bare chest while I tried to calm down. "We have to talk, lover." I was disappointed and a little embarrassed at my blatant display of lust, but Eric took my hand and squeezed it gently as he led me back out to the bedroom. He glanced from me to the bed and back, looking thoughtful, then shook his head.

"Not here." He guided me downstairs and into the living room before depositing me on the couch. I gathered we were about to have our talk and found I was far less worried about it than I was disappointed at the unexpected direction the night was taking. Didn't Eric realize through the bond that I wanted him with a fever that I could barely control? One look at his face and I could see the lust burning in his eyes... he knew it alright and he was controlling it. His determination sobered me and I forced myself to pay attention to what he was going to say. I could always jump him afterwards. The idea made me grin a little.

"What is so amusing, lover?" Eric asked, an eyebrow arched curiously at me.

"I was just thinking about how the tables have turned." I felt so much more at ease with Eric than I had since his memory had come back. It was a very liberating feeling. My new found courage came from everything I had learned today and I beamed up at him.

He merely continued looking down at me curiously until he realized I had no intention of explaining it to him then shrugged.

"You and I..." He started to say then closed his mouth and looked puzzled. He didn't know how to proceed. Eric, the gorgeously sexy, seductive and powerful vampire... was having trouble figuring out what he wanted to say. This was priceless and I had to keep myself from laughing. He must have sensed my humor across the bond because he glared at me before starting again.

"You and I are bonded, lover." I waited for him to continue and it took a minute to realize he was done. I gestured at him to continue and he simply shrugged.

"That's it? We're bonded?" I could feel my temper beginning to to rear its ugly head. "That's what you've been waiting to discuss with me for a month, Eric?"

"Yes." Was his reply, he seemed no more than mildly curious at my reaction.

"Hell, you could have told me that over the phone." I muttered. The only jumping him I wanted to do right now was with my nails and directly at that pale, beautiful face of his. He was the most frustrating man I had ever met. Apparently, I was going to have to be the one doing all the talking.

"Will it ever fade?" I asked through gritted teeth, still trying to control my temper.

"No. It will grow stronger the more we exchange blood." Oh. Fifteen minutes ago I would have been just fine hearing that, but with my temper still not quite in check I wasn't sure just how I felt about it. The fact that he was confident that I would drink from him again nettled me a little more. As many times as it had already happened it was most likely inevitable and he was simply being pragmactic. Eric was reliably realistic, if nothing else. I couldn't be angry with that and with a resigned sigh, I nodded.

"So now what?" I squeaked out the question, suddenly not sure of where I stood with him. The night hadn't gone at all how I had planned. I knew having sex with Eric again would complicate things, but it would have been a much simpler way to start out the evening. Would he want to keep our relationship the same as it had been? The thought hadn't occurred to me and I was horrified at my naivete. I had been jumping to conclusions all day that I'd already half-pictured what a life with Eric would be like. _Stupid, stupid Sookie_, I thought, _even after everything you still assume he'd think like a human. _My anger turned itself to me instead of him and I mentally kicked myself for my foolishness.

He peered at me as if he didn't understand what I meant by my question and I glared up at him in return. Either he was being extremely obtuse or we weren't even close to being on the same page. I wasn't sure which was worse.

"Between us Eric... what now?"

"You are mine." I knew he must have seen the shock I was feeling because he arched that damn eyebrow at me again.

"That's it?" I blurted out. I couldn't believe he could possibly be that thick-headed.

"Yes." He replied, confusion creasing his smooth brow.

"Let me get this straight. You _assume_," I emphasized the word so he would know I thought that was completely absurd. "that because we are blood bonded I am just going to 'be yours?'"

"Well of course. I have told you that you made me happy. You told me you would be upset if I died." It took all of my self control to reign in my temper because he looked so damn sure of himself. Not mention that he had told _me_ that I would be upset if he died, I'd just agreed. I buried the thought tickling the back of my head; I did want to be with him. I was bone tired of refusing his advances or how I felt about him. That didn't mean I was just going to roll over and let him possess me. Some things would have to be clear before I took that step.

"Eric... it doesn't just work that way. You can't just say that you own me and I'm supposed to fall into your arms." I muttered.

"I do not want to own you lover. You pride yourself on your independence and I respect that. You are mine because I am the only man who can give you what you want. We have made one another very happy... we have loved one another." The words seemed foreign coming from his lips, but I couldn't find fault with the truth of them.

"Yes, but those were extremely different circumstances, Eric. You can't build a relationship on something like that." I chanced a glance at his face to gauge his reaction. He seemed to be thinking it over.

"Why not?" The fact that he seemed curious instead of teasing, helped me hold onto my temper.

"Because you weren't you, Eric. You may remember everything, but it wasn't you. Underneath all the politics and the games it may be, and that is the vampire I loved. Who you _are_is someone I care for a lot, but to love you Eric... that's scary." Part of me was applauding my newly acquired strength. I had never been very good about discussing how I felt with the men in my life. Then again, I've only had one real relationship so I suppose I really hadn't gotten much practice.

He didn't seem to be taking this well at all, but I needed him to realize what I was going through and how difficult it had been for me. I held up my hand when he opened his mouth, if I didn't get this out now I didn't know if I'd have the courage to keep going.

"If you want me to be with _**you**_ then we have to start from the beginning. I am not going to launch myself into another relationship because I'm lonely or because I can't hear your thoughts. I've made those mistakes before and its led to nothing but my heart breaking. Our lives are very, very different."

"Am I so different, lover?" Eric asked when he was sure that I was finished. "Have I not proven time and again that when you needed me I was there for you? Did I not put you before everything else? I may be more complex and my life may not be as easy, but underneath I am the same man and you know it." He reached for me then and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his shirt and inhaled his scent. He smelled of earth and faintly of cologne and it soothed me as much as the way be began to gently rock me. He was right and I knew it in my heart. Despite all the games and the politics he was the man that I had loved. He rubbed his chin across the top of my head, soothing me.

"We will...date. If that is what you wish, lover." He whispered softly and my heart fluttered. "On one condition. You must not expect me to wait much longer." I wasn't sure what he meant. I leaned back to gaze up into his eyes.

"Wait?"

"I understand it is customary to... abstain from sex when you first begin to date. I do not find that acceptable at all. We have already seen every inch of one another and I am... anxious to renew our former relationship." I laughed outright at that and laid my head back on his chest. Eric was willing to date me as long as we skipped all the bases and went straight for home. If he took exception to my amusement he did not show it. He continued to hold me to him and rock me.

"Eric... I was fully willing to '_renew our former relationship'_ the moment you woke up. It was your idea to sit down and have this talk." I couldn't help but tease him.

"I know, lover. Your lust was quite evident and as healthy as I remembered it. However, I am a practical man," That was an understatement. Eric was the most practical man I have ever met. "And human emotions being what they are, I did not want you to think that I was going to take advantage of you or that I would use you and then toss you aside." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was echoing every thought I had had the night before. Had he heard me through the bond? Or was it that he was just knew me that well? I couldn't believe it, Eric was being considerate of my emotions. With that thought turning over in my head I found it hard to pay attention to him as he continued. "So it was my intention to come to an agreement before I took you again. Last night... it was not my intention to touch you. It had been too long and your lust... overwhelmed me." The last thing he said caught my attention and snapped me out of my musings.

"Too long?"

"Lover, I have known for months that you and I had been together. Even before I remembered it, even before I forced you to tell me. I would have glimpses, sometimes thoughts, but often images of the nights spent in your bed. After Rhodes, while I was healing, I had nothing but time to think on these things. But at the time, I did not know what I was missing. Once everything came back to me I was plagued by thoughts of you."

"Oh," I whispered breathlessly.

"How did you do it?" He asked and I heard the awe in his voice. I wasn't sure what he meant and asked him that very question. "I asked you to let me live with you. I offered you so much and you refused. You were too tender-hearted to take me away from everything you knew I was. Then, when my memory was returned you never said anything, you kept it to yourself."

"I didn't have much choice." I replied shakily. He was edging his way around what was still a very raw pain.

"You could have told me what you and I had meant to each other. Instead I forced you to tell me. I understand now what you gave up and that every time you saw me and I was cruel to you... it must have hurt. For that I am sorry." He squeezed me gently and I realized I was crying. His apology touched me and I felt myself let go of the pain I had been carrying around with me since the witch war. Eric let me cry without protest even though I knew he hated it. He had seen me cry more than any man in my life and even though he was often the cause of it, I was glad he was there. "You may not want to, Sookie, but you love me and I will never hurt you like that again." That did it. I was back to sobbing like a baby and babbling incoherently. I tried to tell him how much I had missed him and that it had broken my heart every time I had seen him and he'd looked at me without knowing what we'd shared.

Finally, my sobs lapsed into hiccups, and I regained control of myself. Eric had been stroking my hair, which went a long way towards comforting me. He gently tugged on my hair to get me to look up at him and his mouth was barely inches from mine. There was a tenderness in his blue eyes that I hadn't seen in so long, it tugged at my heart. "You are mine." His lips brushed as he whispered the statement and I shivered.

"Yes, Eric. I am yours." He kissed me gently then, appeased by my response.

As his lips continued to hover just above mine he whispered gruffly. "Say the words. Tell me you love me." And with those words I did something that I would never have thought possible. I stopped running from Eric.

"I do love you." I sighed as his mouth settled on mine. The kiss was gentle and filled with tenderness. For the first time in what felt like ages, I felt loved. Eric seemed in no hurry to deepen the kiss and I was too caught up in the emotion of my admission. I kissed him with all the love in my heart and he responded in kind.

Just as we were really warming up to the kiss, Eric's phone rang. He pulled back, muttering something in a language I didn't understand and pulled the phone from his pant's pocket. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. Whatever news he was receiving, it wasn't good. He was scowling and the hand still on my back was tense with his anger. Without saying goodbye, he snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. He looked down at me and his face softened.

"Our presence has been requested at the bar." I translated that into Pam had called to interrupt whatever we were doing because she only had one waitress left working at Fangtasia. Somehow I knew that she was getting a kick out of angering Eric. Great sense of humor, that Pam. Eric leaned down to brush his lips over mine and sighed sadly.

"We will finish this later tonight." He whispered seductively into my ear and I shivered in response. As he left to go shower and change, I couldn't help but watch that glorious butt of his, wishing the night was already over. He must have felt my lust come across the bond because his laughter trailed him up the stairs.

Half an hour later he came back downstairs to find me in the kitchen. In all the excitement I had forgotten to eat something and had fixed myself a quick sandwich. He was dressed in appropriate Fangtasia style. His black slacks were perfectly hemmed and the black silk shirt he wore was tight against his broad shoulders. I couldn't help but notice again how handsome he was and smiled over it. He returned the smile and held out a hand to me. As I took it I thought of how well we complimented one another. To others we might appear as the perfect couple dressed to the nines for a night out on the town. It didn't matter that we were headed to the bar and I was in for another grueling night of listening to sex-crazed fangbangers, I would be with him.

The ride to Fangtasia was comfortably quiet and as we arrived I was a little sad that we had to be social. I wanted my viking all to myself tonight and the thought of sharing him with a bar full of people wasn't fitting in with my little fantasy. Just before I opened my door to get out Eric reached out and turned me to him. His hand went to the back of my neck and he pulled me in for another mind-blowing Eric kiss. 1,000 years of practice had certainly taught him how to lay one on a girl and my mind was reeling when he finally pulled away.

"While you are working tonight you will remember that, my lover, and what is yet to come." And as we headed inside I was quite sure I would.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

A/N: So far, I have to admit this is one of my favorite chapters. I really enjoyed writing it and I am looking forward to chapter 10. =)

*****

By the time I got inside and situated with my area the bar was full of people. It seemed a little too busy for a Wednesday night, but then Shreveport was a much larger town than Bon Temps so maybe this was normal. I remarked on the crowd to Felicia while I was picking up my drink order and she simply shrugged. Crowds never seemed to bother her in the slightest, truth be told she never appeared to get frazzled at all and I had to admit to being envious of her cool. Being a telepath made it impossible to relax when there were so many minds to block out.

As I made my way back to one of my tables with their drinks I glanced over at Eric's booth. He was deep in conversation with someone but his eyes were following me. The heat in his gaze gave me the shivers and I quickly looked away before I gave into the impulse to drag him off somewhere private and get him to start kissing me again. One thought led to another until I was flushed with my desire. I wasn't the only one who was noticing Eric's attentions. I dropped off the drinks to my table and was heading back to the bar when Liza appeared at my side and grabbed me by the elbow. She wasn't at all gentle as she guided me to the back hallway. I had half a mind to slap her but I really didn't feel like fighting with the other waitress working tonight. It would only serve to make my job more difficult for the next couple of weeks. I bit my cheek in an effort to control my temper.

Once we were out of sight she dropped my elbow and started glaring at me. "You stay the hell away from him." Huh? I wasn't sure what she was talking about and I started a mental tally of the men I had served or spoken to tonight. Maybe one of them was her vampire. Vampires might love to say "so-and-so is mine," but humans could be just as possesive and I didn't want to step on anyone's toes. Her next sentence did two things, it ended that train of thought and it pissed me off. "Eric is mine. We're together and you're not coming between us you little blond bitch." Now that really hit home. The idea of Eric touching her made my stomach turn and I felt like I might be sick. I am not one to judge people, being so different myself I knew how unfair it was, but Liza was pathetic in my book. Not only did she fail to pull off that goth chic look which consisted of very little clothing and too much make-up, but even worse she wasn't smart enough to know she was in danger. Danger from being kidnapped or murdered and. more presently, in danger of having my foot up her ass. I tried to hide my revulsion from her as she continued to threaten me. "If you even try to come between us I'll kill you, you fucking whore." Oh that did it. In an instant I went from queasy to angry. I pushed her with all of my strength and she bounced off the opposite wall. Her eyes went wide with fear and she realized she had overstepped her bounds. I bet she didn't think I was as puny as she'd though last night when she was sizing me up.

"Listen here. I don't give a damn what you think and I could care less about what you think you and Eric had." That wasn't completely true, but I was so angry that all I wanted to do was hurt her. Sometimes I'm not a very nice person, sue me. "He has me and I can tell you for a fact that he will _always_prefer me to some skanky fucking fangbanger like you." With that having been said I turned on my heels and stalked back to the bar.

I was furious with her for threatening me, at Eric for ever touching her and at myself for letting Liza get me so angry. For all I knew she had been lying to try and scare me off. It was a lousy attempt because. if anything, it would have made me lay it on even thicker just to get a rise out of her. But underneath it was the growing worry that Eric may have had something with her. No doubt it would not have been lasting, she was was hardly worthy of Eric's attention and I was sure he knew that as well as I did. However, the idea of him touching her was still disgusting. On the other hand, what if Eric had only fed off her? I knew from experience that I could let Bill feed off me three nights in a row before I had to rest and replenish. Would Eric be willing to do the same or would he require blood from other sources when I couldn't provide it. The idea didn't settle well with me even though I knew it was only logical to expect him to find other donors. To hell with logic, I wanted my viking all to myself again, not sharing him with people like Liza.

The thought continued to eat at me for the next hour and I was getting more upset about it by the minute.I couldn't think of Eric feeding off someone else without getting jealous, especially because every time he had taken my blood it had been a very sexual experience. At the same time I was ashamed at myself for being so needy that I could consider asking him not to. I must have been broadcasting pretty strongly because Eric appeared at my side. I felt all the anger drain out of me as he tried to comfort me through the bond.

Leaning down he whispered softly, "Lover, what has upset you?"

I sighed, I was neither petty nor stupid enough to tell him what had happened between Liza and I. Eric wouldn't be too keen on the idea of one of his waitresses threatening his girlfriend. "Eric. I want do discuss something with you." He must have caught the seriousness of my tone because he nodded and lead me to the hallway Liza had used to threaten me only an hour ago. I was beginning to hate this hallway.

Instead of pushing me up against the wall as she had done, Eric leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest, giving me his full attention. Suddenly I felt very unsure of myself but I was resolved to talk to him about my fears before my courage ran out. "When I was with Bill we agreed that every third night he would not feed from me because if he did I could become anemic. I would have to take vitamins and replenish my supply." I lost my train of thought as he reached out and began to rub my arms. He patiently waited for me to continue. "I know there will be times when you will need blood and I won't be able to provide it. You asked for a condition earlier and I would like one now."

"Anything, lover." He replied softly.

"If you feel that you have to drink from... from someone else..." I gulped, this was harder than I thought. "Please don't let it be someone who works for you. And don't ever do it in front of me."

Eric's manner went instantly from curious to angry and the hands that had been stroking me were now gripping me painfully. I squeaked and he immediately relaxed his hold. I wasn't sure if it was my terms that had angered him, but I was suddenly wary. "Has someone done this to you before?" His voice was chilling. He had to know it was Bill, he had been the only other vampire I had ever dated.

"In Dallas, Bill needed to drink and he knew I would need all my strength for a meeting with the King. He ordered... room service while I waited in the other room." I whispered, my face downcast. I hadn't realized just how embarrassed I was by the event until now. It was as if I had done something wrong. I refused to be the victim and forced myself to look up at Eric, Bill's actions were not my fault.

"That was a terrible thing to do to you. I would never disrespect you like that. If I cannot have you, I will content myself with Trueblood and bide my time until you are ready." His voice was still cold but he was back to rubbing my arms. "I am sorry Bill ever mistreated you. I cannot count the number of times I have thought of killing him for the hurt he has caused you. The only reason I have not done it yet is because I know it would make you unhappy."

"Yes it would." I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. He really was every bit my viking as I'd always wanted him to be. I no longer minded his gruff exterior anymore, it was just another facet of his personality. I hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple. "Thank you, Eric."

"I am a much better mate than Bill." He stated emphatically.

"Yes you are." I replied, smiling against his chest because he had stated it rather than asked it.

"Eric." I jumped as Pam called out. She was standing at the end of the hallway and she was grinning. This was the second time she'd caught me in Eric's arms and I knew she was just loving all the ammunition she'd have to taunt him with later. I pulled away from him and straightened my dress before heading back out to the bar. I heard Pam whisper, "About time." on my way past and I grinned at her.

As I re-entered the bar room the depth of Eric's words hit me full force. He had just promised me to be faithful. I found myself comparing him to Bill again before I could stop myself. Eric was as straight-forward in his relationships as he was in his business dealings while Bill was secretive about everything in his life. Quinn hadn't been as bad as Bill had but I'd still learned everything about him from his friends and family instead of him. Eric's honesty was a refreshing change from the lies that had surrounded all of my relationships.

Pushing it aside I concentrated on my job, which I had to remind myself, was my main priority for being here. Closing my eyes I pulled down the shield that closed me off from the other minds in the room. Like a tidal wave the thoughts came into my head and I had to stream them together to keep from being overwhelmed. I let them funnel into me and listened closely as I picked through the usual cacophony, another great word of the day from my calendar, of deviant thoughts running through people's minds. I heard it when Eric came back into the bar, many thoughts turned to him. Most were sexual in nature while some were in awe and even a little scared of the giant, blond vampire. I could help but smile with pride because he was mine.

As I began to drift through the room, I focused on the thoughts closest to me in an attempt to organize all of it. There was a man here who was looking to find a vampire willing to turn him because he had lost his wife and son in childbirth and, while he didn't think he could live without them, he was a christian and didn't believe in suicide. My heart went out to him for his loss but I thought he was an idiot to want to exchange one set of problems for a whole new set. I didn't think becoming a vampire erased all human emotions as some people did. Bill had retained a great deal of his former humanity. In truth I felt sorry for him because to this day he seemed almost at war with his vampirism. I continued on, leaving the mourner to his own misery.

I could barely hear it at first, but the same "voice" I had heard last night was nearby. Moving between the tables I tried to focus on that mind alone and block others out. I came to an abrupt halt when I began to clearly hear his thoughts. _She's here again tonight, stupid fangbanger slut. She's going to get what's coming to her soon enough. Maybe they'll let me kill this one, they all take turns. I'd slit her throat and watch that precious blood pour from her. That will teach him, hiring and drinking from humans. Fucking vampires, fuck them all. _The hatred came from him in waves and I staggered back by the savagery of it. Humans thought vampires were evil and bloodthirsty but here I was faced with some of the most brutal thoughts I had ever known. As if sensing my probing the mind suddenly shut down and I could no longer hear him. _Shit_I thought. Could he have actually sensed me in his head? I had only ever met supes who could do that and now I was faced with a whole new set of theories. What if whoever it was that was killing waitresses wasn't from the church? If they weren't then why were they doing this? The implications were shocking and I found it hard to keep from panicking. It took me a moment to calm down and when I did another thought popped in my head. Liza was in trouble. Whoever was doing this knew she was here the past two nights. I had to warn Eric and let him deal with her because there was no way she would listen to me after our argument.

I tried to be calm as I headed over to Eric's booth. He had been watching me as I came over and, sensing my fear, had told his guest to leave. As the man stood up and turned towards me I saw his face for the first time and gasped. It was Bill and he didn't look very happy at all. He met me halfway to the booth and I paused, sensing his wanting to talk to me.

"Hello, Sookie."

"Hi Bill. How are you?" It was silly to ask a vampire how they felt since they never fell ill.

"I have been better." He leaned closer and I heard him inhale deeply. He sighed slowly and looked away. "So it is true, you are Eric's."

"Yes, I am his." Inwardly I found this all very amusing. It felt like ages ago we'd had this conversation in reverse. So much had happened since then.

"He will treat you well, Sookie." I could hear the sadness in his voice and, despite all the pain he had caused me, I felt a little twinge of guilt. He nodded to me and I recognized it to be a less formal version of the greeting used between vampires. Was this show of respect because I was Eric's girlfriend? I didn't have time to ask because Bill was already halfway across the room.

I scooted into the boot to sit across from Eric and folded my arms on the table in front of me. Eric's eyes drifted from my face down to my breasts and I realized that sitting the way I was gave him a healty eyeful. Embarrassed I leaned back against the cushions of the booth folded my hands together. "Eric, he was here again tonight."

Eric turned to look across the room at Pam and, through some silent communication, beckoned her over. She arrived and took a seat next to him and waited for me to continue.

"I think he's after Liza. He recognized her from last night and I think... I think they're going to kill her." I felt cold and began to rub my arms, discussing the possible murder of someone was a new one for me and I found it disturbing that I could discuss it so calmly.

"Why didn't you point him out?" Pam asked the question.

"I... I don't know how but he shut me out." That got a reaction from both of them. Pam arched and eyebrow and Eric tensed.

"Was he a supe?" Eric asked coolly.

"No... at least his thoughts seemed human to me. Usually with supes I get emotions, but I was getting full thoughts from this guy."

"Do you know when he's going to go after her?" Pam asked and I felt like I was disappointing them with my inability to give them answers.

"No."

Eric and Pam turned to one another to have one of those creepy, silent discussions and I excused myself to go and refresh my tables. I continued to search for man again but I never caught another glimpse at his thoughts. Between that and making sure Liza was always within sight, I was quickly exhausting myself. All I wanted to do was go back to Eric's and curl up in his arms. Well, ok that's not quite true, I wanted him to kiss and lick every inch of me, _then_ I wanted to curl up in his arms. I was sure that my increase in libido lately was completely Eric's fault. but I couldn't say I really minded it too much. With a smile I remembered this kiss and whispered promise Eric had given me before I got out of his car. He was right, and with a flutter in my stomach, I hurried through the rest of my tables.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful and I couldn't have been more grateful. By the time things slowed down enough for Liza and Felicia to cover the entire bar, I was swaying on my feet with exhaustion. Pam had left her post by the door and was sitting with Eric. The two of them were in deep discussion and instead of heading over I motioned with my hands to let Eric know I was going outside. He nodded briskly then turned back to Pam.

I slipped out the back door and hurried away from the dumpster. Even though I knew, or maybe just really really hoped, there weren't any more bodies in it, it still gave me the creeps. I had a feeling I'd be wary of dumpsters for the rest of my life. The night had cooled down and I wished I'd brought a jacket as goosebumps broke out all over my bare skin. I leaned back against Eric's car and closed my eyes, relaxing in the silence both inside my head and around me. It was my first moment of peace since I'd entered the bar and I should have known it would be too good to last.

I heard her a split second before her fist landed with a sicking thud against my jaw. It was hard enough to knock me over and I felt gravel dig into my knees as I landed on all fours. Everything began to spin and I tried to center my focus on something so I wouldn't pass out. In the background, I could hear someone's voice but it was too hazy to make out. I felt something metallic in my mouth and spit out a mouthful of blood onto the pavement. That really pissed me off. I had come a long way from the Sookie Stackhouse who was beaten up by the Rattrays. Instead of curling up in a ball I launched myself to my feet and, though I had to steady myself against Eric's car while everything continued to spin around me, I was able to see my attacker. Liza was standing there and she looked ready to kill me. Well, I certainly wasn't feeling sisterly with her at the moment either. I tried focused enough to hear what she was screaming at me.

"I told you to leave him alone but I saw you. I SAW YOU! You fucking bitch... acting so sweet and innocent thinking the big vampire will come and protect you. HE'S MINE!" She tried to launch another punch at me. It had been months since I'd had any vampire blood in me, but the lasting effects of it had increased my agility and I easily blocked it. Of course, improved agility doesn't help you any when you're still reeling from the first punch. She landed a solid kick to my stomach and I doubled over. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't do anything but hold my stomach and blink back the tears while I stared at her bright red toenails.

Suddenly they, along with the rest of her feet, were no longer on the ground. I heard her shriek and forced myself to stand up. _Oh God_I thought to myself. Eric was holding her off the ground with one hand wrapped around her throat. He looked ready to kill her and I was instantly scared for her life. "Eric... don't." I begged him but he was so caught up in the bloodlust I don't think he heard me. I didn't know what to do but if I didn't do it fast, Liza was going to die. I ran to him and tugged on his arm, trying to force him to let her down. Yeah, like I was going to overpower him. I kept chanting, "Please don't do this Eric." I could feel his hunger rising up through the blood bond and I knew I had to distract him somehow. I did the only think I could think of to turn his attentions. I grabbed his free hand and bit into his wrist. The blood was sluggish but I felt it on my tongue and it tasted salty and sweet. Distantly I heard a thud and realized Eric had dropped Liza. His free arm when around me and he pressed me against him. I could feel his erection digging into my hip and my desire rose up in a wave that nearly overwhelmed me. It took all of my self-control to pull away especially with my libido screaming at not to. Finally, I let go of his wrist, though not before giving it a couple of licks that caused him to shudder and growl. He continued to press me against him and I still feel his lust through his pants.

"Lover, your methods are most unorthodox." He grunted as his head dropped onto my shoulder. Apparently he was having as much trouble controlling himself as I was. I took a couple of deep breathes to calm myself before replying.

"I didn't want you to kill her."

"She hurt you, she deserves to die."

"You can't just kill everyone who hurts me, Eric. Besides, I had a pretty good handle on it before you got here." I muttered, my pride hurt.

"Indeed." He snorted and I knew he believed me about as much as I did. If he hadn't come along Liza would have kept on mauling me and I'd been too addled from the first punch to stop her.

I turned in his arms to look for Liza and saw that Pam had dragged the girl to her feet and was holding onto her wrist. The girl was crying and her mascara was leaving two ugly black stains on her cheeks. I found that while I couldn't pity her for the state she was in, hey she had tried to beat the hell out of me, I didn't want anything to happen to her. Good ole' sweet Sookie! "What's going to happen to her?" Eric must have heard the fear in my voice because he began to stroke my back like a I was a puppy.

"I will not harm her. Liza, go home."

The girl finally looked up at Eric, fear and pain in her eyes. "Am... am I fired?"

"Not tonight. But if you ever touch her again I will personally rip off each of your fingers one by one." Eric replied coldly. I could feel the anger through the bond and the tension in his arms. Liza looked ready to burst into tears again and Pam gave her a push towards the building. She continued following the girl but paused at the door to look back at us. There was something on her face that I couldn't quite make out, but I could swear it may have been a little bit of amazement. She caught me looking and the emotion was gone, replaced by a cool smile. I didn't have much time to ponder her strange behaviour because Eric was demanding my attention by pulling aside the top of my dress to kiss me at the base of my neck.

"Its time to go home, lover." I could hear and feel his lust, and I found myself immediately aroused.

"But we're not closed." I teased.

"You cannot tempt me and expect to go on your way." He growled low in his throat against my ear. My heart started pounding and the next thing I knew I was hauled up against the car and he was kissing every inch of my throat. His hands were cupping my butt and pulling me against his arousal. I whimpered as his mouth found mine and his hips became to match the rhythm of his tongue. It wasn't until I realized that neither of us were going to stop that reality began to creep through the haze of my desire. I had to pull away or he was going to take me right here in the parking lot... and honestly I was about to beg him to.

"Eric..." I moaned, "Take me home." And before I could blink he had pulled away to open the car door. He all but shoved me into the seat and rushed to his side. In moments we were peeling out of the parking lot. Eric's hand slid off the steering wheel to stroke me underneath my dress and I squirmed and moaned with pleasure. His fingers were like magic as he alternated between feather light strokes and rough, hard ones. I writhed against his hand, feeling myself all-too-quickly nearing my peak. When he pushed aside my panties and his cool fingers touched my nub I almost came off the seat. I cried out his name as he slid his fingers into me and my climax consumed me. I heard his growl as I shuddered from the sheer power of my orgasm. He pulled me to him and I rested my head against his shoulder, trying to calm my thundering heart.

"I love the smell of your sex, lover. I plan on fucking you until I am covered in it." The lust in his voice sent shivers coursing through me and I felt my body already responding again.

We couldn't get home fast enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

Eric slammed the front door shut behind us and I whirled around to face him. He moved to me, his eyes full of intent. My arms went around the neck as his arms circled my waist and he pulled me hard up against him. His lips met mine in wanton abandon, Jesus, Shepard of Judea, could this man kiss, I've never had my toes curled before and all I could think about was getting closer to him. His hands slid down my back to cup my butt and he lifted me against his arousal. Instinctively my legs went around his waist and I wiggled against him. Growling with pleasure, he moved until my back was pressed against the wall at the foot of the stairs, leaving his hands free to untie the neck of my dress. His lips replaced the fabric and he hungrily kissed a trail from my ear to my shoulder, his fangs brushing the skin. I was sure he was going to bite me and I moaned in anticipation. Instead he pulled back to look me in the eyes, his own smoldering with his desire.

"I can't get enough of you. You invade my every thought." He kissed me again, his mouth open, hot and possessive. I couldn't give half-measure and I returned his kiss with equal passion. My mind was reeling against the desire that welled up between us through the bond. His hands became more demanding as he tugged down the top of my dress and took my breast in his hand. His mouth clamped down on the nipple and I groaned as he bit down and began to suckle. The pain of it mixed with my excitement as he drank from me. My nails dug into his skin and I moved restlessly against him. If he didn't take me soon I was going to lose my mind. His other hand reached down to grab my thigh as he pushed my dress up to my waist. I heard a tearing and felt my panties give way then his fingers were inside stroking the very heat of me. His movements were hurried as he tried to stretch me in preparation. I remembered the size of him as I bucked against his hand in anticipation. As his fingers continued to search for my spot I felt myself coming closer and closer to my peak and when he found it I arched against him and begged him to take me. Suddenly his fingers were gone, but only for a second. He thrust into me then with a loud groan and I came apart in his arms. White hot pleasure exploded inside my body as I climaxed and screamed his name. His movements were undisciplined as he withdrew and plunged into me again and again. Unable to stop, my body met him with each thrust, mindless to the pleasure he was giving me. Unexpectedly I came again, and as I tightened around him he yelled something in a language that hadn't been spoken in a thousand years and thrust one last time.

His head fell to my shoulder and I held onto him for dear life while I tried to pull myself back together. My mind was still in a state of shock from the passion and I couldn't find it in myself to ask him to put me down even though my legs were cramped. Glancing down at myself, I saw the tangled, tattered mess he had made me and I had to laugh. I had been thoroughly pillaged by my viking. Far as I was concerned he could do that every night for the rest of my life.

"I am glad to have amused you." Eric whispered in my ear, his voice ragged. I knew if he could breath, he'd be panting as hard as I was. Good, I didn't want to be the only one who couldn't seem to come back down from the high we'd just shared.

"You've pillaged me, Eric." That got the right reaction, he laughed heartily and pulled back to gaze down at me.

"You do look thoroughly pillaged." There was pride in his voice and a mischievous look in his eyes. I felt the stirrings of him inside me and knew he'd be ready for another round any time now. The look in his eyes darkened, sending a shiver through me. I wiggled against him, testing myself and winced. I could feel how sore I was from his assault and didn't know if I'd be able to again. Sensing my discomfort, Eric lowered me gently off of him and onto the floor. He had to continue to hold me because my legs still felt like jello. After a few moments we both realized I wasn't going to be walking anytime soon and he lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs in true Rhett Butler fashion.

At the top of the stairs he turned right and took me into his bedroom. Juggling me in his arms he reached out to pull back the covers and I realized he had not only made the bed earlier in the evening, he'd also changed the sheets. He settled me on the center of the bed and I laid down gingerly across the black silk. I glanced up at him and smiled because he was looking at me so unguardedly. There was tenderness in his eyes and I drank it in like a hungry kitten with a bowl of milk. It had been so long since anyone had looked at me like that and I had to admit that because it was Eric it meant so much more. Slowly, he lowered himself to the bed beside me and stretched out beside me. He gathered me in his arms and I laid my head on his chest, letting out a sigh of contentment.

"I remember how much you enjoy this." He whispered softly.

"You didn't hate it either."

"True, there is something to laying with you, lover." He pulled my head back to kiss my forehead and began to stroke my hair. As I relaxed my mind began to wander back to the event in the parking lot of Fangtasia. I'd had more of Eric's blood tonight. That would mean any number of things, including new strength and a heightened appearance. There had been a period in my life where I'd had so much vampire blood that I'd begun to give off the same glow they did. Men had found me much more attractive, which wasn't a bad thing in the least, but overall it was not something I enjoyed. I had enough oddities about me to add to them willingly. However, in this case I had done it to keep Eric from killing Liza so I couldn't blame myself. I didn't want Eric to think it was going to be a nightly thing though.

"Eric... about my biting you earlier,"

"Mmm yes, lover. You are welcome to distract me like that any time you wish. Only I would prefer it if you did not drink from me in front of other vampires." Oh. Pam's earlier reaction suddenly made perfect sense. She hadn't known I'd had Eric's blood before and it must have shocked her that he'd let a mortal take such liberties. I'd of been completely embarrassed but my pride got in the way. It wasn't _my _fault they didn't give a damn that Eric was about to murder a human in cold blood. I felt a little nettled for a moment then a brand new worry presented itself.

"What will you do with Liza?" I was worried Pam would glamour her. Waitresses in vampire bars are almost always at risk of being glamoured. If they overheard something a vampire didn't like... well bam! If something happened in the bar that was illegal... bam! I could only assume that after enough _"bamming" _there may not be enough left of a brain to function properly. Not that Liza being a complete vegetable was a completely horrible idea. Hey, I'm not a huge fan of people who try and beat me up.

"I have thought on this. I could have killed her easily, she dared to hurt you, however I knew that would make you upset." Eric was stroking my back and he continued and I was pleased he was actually sharing with me. "I could not fire her. If she no longer worked for me I could lose the one lead I have to finding the men stupid enough to be doing this. It would also put you first in the line of fire. I am not willing to allow that." I should have been outraged that he was willing to use a human shield to keep me from getting hurt. Honestly though, I was glad of any protection at the moment. The images I'd gotten from the man in the bar were brutal. I had seen all of the horrible things they had done to the other girls they'd taken. I could never have imagined the kind of torture I'd seen inside his head and I prayed the ones who had been kidnapped hadn't lived very long. They were better off dead. I quickly buried the thought deep inside my head. There wasn't a thing I could do for those girls. Except find the ones responsible for it, and I promised them silently that I would.

I suddenly felt very cold and snuggled closer to Eric. He tucked the sheets and comforter more securely around me and held me close. My eyes fell on the statue in the corner of the room I asked him about its origin.

"That is Surt the destroyer. It is said that when Ragnarok came, Surt rose above the Gods and smote them because they had turned from the path of Ymir and had become laws upon themselves.. He was the enemy of the ego. When man rose up beyond his means it was the destroyer who would knock him from his pedestal." Eric's voice had turned soft and, speaking of his old country, I could hear a slight hint of his accent.

"And you worship him for his strength?" It sounded just like Eric to worship someone strong enough to kill the gods.

"No. He is a constant reminder that one must have balance between pride and humility." Oh. I had never pictured Eric as a humble man. Over-bearing...definitely. Perverse... most definitely. Sexual fiend... on occasion. But humble? I just couldn't see it.

"You're not really the humble type." I mumbled, knowing he could hear me.

His chest rumbled with his laughter and he squeezed me gently. "You should have known me in my younger days. I was unbearable." I joined in on his laughter as I pictured an even more deviant Eric. It warmed my heart to be lying here in his arms and having him share his life with me. This was the closest to a normal relationship I would ever have and it was all because of him. On impulse I leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," I whispered. Before I could lie back down his arm went around me, effectively trapping me inches from his face.

"You have made me happier than I have felt in centuries, it is I who should be thanking you." His eyes went from tender to mischievous in the space of a heartbeat and I was suddenly on my guard. He released me and turned me onto my back before I could protest. Then his lips were on my breast and I couldn't speak at all. As he lovingly tended to one nipple he deftly kneaded the other and I ran my hands into his long hair to keep him from stopping. Slowly he began to kiss a long trail down my stomach and whispered hotly, "And I am going to thank you until you beg me to stop, I think." As his tongue found my nub he slid his fingers into me and I gasped in pain and pleasure. His earlier assault had left me raw and I tried to wriggle away from him. He pulled back to look up at me, a question in his eyes.

"It hurts." I blushed furiously.

"I will make it better, lover." He smiled enticingly in return and I felt the knot of desire in my stomach begin to grow. Bending his head back to the task, he began to slowly lick until he was driving me out of my mind. He gently slid a finger inside and began to massage me from the inside. The pain subsided almost immediately and I realized he had bitten his finger and was using his blood to heal my rawness. After a while the pain was completely gone and I couldn't bear his gentleness any longer. I began to grind my hips against him and thankfully he took the hint. He began to thrust his fingers with more urgency and his tongue became wild as he sought to make me come again. His ran his thumb back and forth over my nub while his fingers plunged into me over and over until I thought I was going to lose my mind. I felt his tongue on my inner thigh and his fangs brush my skin. I sucked in my breath as pleasure raged through my body and begged him to do it. My orgasm exploded inside of me as he bit down on my femoral artery and I cried out his name. He held me while I convulsed beneath him and whimpered his name over and over again. When finally he pulled away my hands tugged at his hair to bring him to my lips.

He rose up to kiss me and I could taste my juices on him. "Look at me, lover." I gazed up at him and marveled at the depth of the passion I saw burning there. He settled himself between my thighs and slowly entered. Our coupling was less hurried but no less passionate. Raising a hand he stroked the side of my face tenderly and leaned down to kiss first my forehead, then the tip of my nose and finally my lips. The touch was so light I whimpered and pulled him back for a proper one. He chuckled into my mouth before claiming it for a searing kiss that made me burn. I brought my knees up to take him deeper inside me and arched every time he withdrew. His slow, methodical pace drove me to distraction and I writhed against him, silently begging him to quicken it. His growl indicated his pleasure at my brazenness and his thrusts grew harder and faster. I clung to him, feeling our passion rising up in the bond. It felt like waves cresting over me, threatening to overwhelm me. I had never felt such intense passion before and it scared the hell out of me. I went completely still and rigid in his arms.

Sensing my turmoil, he pulled back to gaze down at me and, seeing the fear there, he whispered, "Let go, lover. I will keep you safe." I couldn't deny him or myself. I trusted Eric with all of my heart and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I began to move again and was caught up in my desire once again. Our thrusts became more urgent and demanding, their force rocking the bed and slamming it against the wall.. I felt wave after wave wash over me, carrying me closer to my climax. "Say the words." He grunted as he looked down into my eyes and, as I felt the first spasm, I cried out, "I love you!" and it was the last thing I could say before I was swept away. My release prompted his own and he let out a roar before collapsing on top of me.

It took a number of minutes before I could form a coherent thought, but the first one was that Eric was crushing me. I poked him in the hip to get him to move and he grunted. Finally, after a few more pokes and a whispered plea, he rolled over onto his side and pulled me with him. He settled me into the crook of his arm with my head nestled underneath his chin. As I laid there, I was awed by the beauty of what we had just shared. Never before had I given myself so completely. Even with Bill I'd always held back, unable to completely lose control. Eric wouldn't let me, he'd taken everything I had and given me full measure in return. It had been amazing and humbling at the same time.

Of course my mind would only let me be content for so long. A single thought kept edging around in my head and it wasn't long before it settled right into the middle of things. Eric hadn't told me that he loved me. I wouldn't force him to tell me, not that I could force Eric to do anything at all, he would when he was ready. That is _if _he did love me. The idea that he didn't hadn't occurred to me. Once again I'd been so caught up in my own feelings that I hadn't bothered to consider if he felt the same. The fact that I'd just had the most amazing experience of my life gave me the will to push the status of Eric's affections to the back of my head. He was holding me now and he had just made love to me. He'd been gentle with me and healed my pain. Albeit, he'd done it so he could have sex with me again, but it didn't belittle the fact that he'd cared enough to worry about my condition. In my heart I knew he cared about me, whether he knew it or not was a completely different story.

I raised myself up on my elbow to look at him, his face was rosey from my blood and he was smiling contentedly at me. His face was so beautiful, I couldn't keep from staring. I whispered that fact to him and he chuckled. He must have realized I needed to hear all those silly words women want to hear after they've been intimate. Of course, this _was_ Eric, so wanting one thing and getting another was quite the norm.

"There's isn't an inch of you body that isn't beautiful, lover. And we both know my face isn't _your _favorite part of me." He grinned and kissed my forehead. "You make me very, very happy. But now you should rest. You've had a long night and I've attained my goal."

"Your goal?" I asked curiously. For a moment I was suspicious all over again.

"Yes, I am quite covered in your scent, lover. I enjoy it so much, I may cover myself again tomorrow night." I blushed darkly which only added to his laughter. He kissed me again and pulled the covers up to keep me warm. I snuggled up close to him and let out a lusty yawn. He continued to stroke my hair and I admit, I felt completely at ease for the first time in what felt like forever. As I drifted off to sleep in my Viking's arms I felt safe and protected. I even felt loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

*****

By the time I woke up the next day, it was well past noon. A good night's sleep left me feeling refreshed for what felt like the first time in months. I'd been running on empty since Rhodes and I could never seem to get enough rest to re-energize. Part of me wondered if ignoring everything between Eric and I had drained all the strength out of me, both physically and emotionally. If so, then acknowledging it had certainly lifted a weight off my shoulders. I enjoyed my new vigor for all of ten seconds, then I stretched and it was all ow...ow...ow. Every muscle in my arms and legs was screaming at me to lie back down and stop moving. For a minute, I did just that. It was like someone had twisted everyone muscle I had into a tight knot and left it that way. Mind you, I couldn't complain because I knew it was Eric who had worn me out and I'd enjoyed every minute of it. Unfortunately that did absolutely nothing to ease my aches as I forced myself out of bed and hobbled into the bathroom. A shower would do me a world of good right now, I figured as I turned on the water and let it heat up.

Good wasn't the right word for it. The shower was amazing and, standing under the hot water, I could feel the pain in my shoulders and back ease. When I finally dragged myself out of the water I was pink and wrinkled but completely clean and feeling much better. I quickly dried my hair, knowing I'd have to style it later before going to the bar and hurried through the rest of my necessities before heading downstairs to fix something to eat.

With a cup of coffee and some toast to tide me over, I sat down at the dining room table. As I ate, my mind wandered back over last night. Sex with Eric had been as great as I'd remembered. Even after I'd fallen asleep exhausted, he had woken me up several times to make love again and once he got started I couldn't even consider asking him to stop. Being sore was worth the kind of night we had shared and I would count it amongst my favorite memories. He had spent the rest of the night with me but woken me up sometime just before dawn to tell me he was going to ground for the day. Something about he didn't sleep in his bedroom too often because of the vulnerability there, which I could completely understand. It proved he had slept with me the night before as a sign of trust. I don't think he trusted often, so I had to admit I was a little overwhelmed. After all, humans could be as cruel and inhumane as any vampire and I had realized that after little more than a quarter of a century. The things Eric must have seen in his lifetime were enough to send shivers down my spine.

Eric trusted me, it wasn't love, but for him it was close enough. I had chided myself for telling him I loved him without knowing it was mutual, but now I saw how selfish that was. I did love Eric, I couldn't deny it. After months of lying to myself, admitting it had felt so good that I would never deny it again. He had admitted to having strong feelings for me when he'd lost his memory and I couldn't believe that they would have disappeared once the curse had been broken. I could very well be wrong, but there was no point in worrying about that now.

I cleaned up after breakfast then headed back upstairs to get dressed and make the bed. I had to borrow one of Eric's sweaters, thankfully he had a closet full of them, because even though he had turned up the heat in the house to accommodate me, it was still chilly. Heading through the bathroom to Eric's room I gathered up the towels so I could do a load of laundry sometime this afternoon. Eric had already ruined a perfectly good set of my lingerie and I hadn't brought much to begin with. I had a pile of both his and my clothes together when I realized that Eric may not even have a washer and dryer. Most vampires used the all-night dry cleaners to do their laundry because they all seemed to hate getting their hands dirty with what they considered" mundane" and "human" work. Which is why you rarely, if ever, saw a vampire bus boy or waiter.

Before I could start searching for the washer I found a note on the bedside table. I hadn't noticed it earlier because it was on "Eric's side" of the bed, of course the entire bed was technically his side. As I picked it up and opened the envelope, I couldn't help but trace my fingertips over the letters of my name on the cover and smile.

_Lover,_

_Although I am sure you are sore today, I know you enjoyed last night as much as I. This evening Fangtasia will be closed, as it is every Wednesday and Sunday night, and though I would be more than happy to stay in you all night, _Somehow I don't think he had omitted the word "with" by accident. _I am fully aware that you wish to _"date" _and I will be obliging. I would therefore like to ask you to accompany me on an evening out on the town. Please wear something nice, preferably of the easily removable kind. Our reservations will be at 7:30pm._

_Yours,_

_~E_

Though I should have been embarrassed by the blatant sexuality of the note, I admit I wasn't. In fact, my thoughts and emotions were on a completely different wave-length and making me warm all over. Eric had asked me out on a date and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Being asked out by a 1,000 year old Viking was comical on so many levels that I found myself amused for the next couple of hours. I alternated between picturing him knocking on my front door with flowers wearing a suit and bow-tie, and trying to steal the first kiss on my back porch at the end of the night. Mind you, Eric would steal a whole lot more than a kiss if given the slightest provocation, but still the images were great.

I spent the rest of the afternoon primping myself for the first real date I would have since Quinn took me to the theater and I briefly wondered if the night would end with me getting attacked again. Somehow it always ended up being the case and I was very bitter about it. It may jump start your sex life with a guy, you'd be surprised what adrenaline will do when you're plastered up against a hunk of a man who's trying to save your life, but it didn't do a whole lot for getting to actually know someone. It didn't really matter though, I _knew_ Eric well enough already. Or at least I really, really hoped I did. I didn't know if I could handle dating another Bill or Quinn, I did know that I didn't want to.

There weren't really many choices of what I could wear out tonight. I had brought the red dress with me, but Eric had seen that already and I felt like surprising him a little. Instead, I dug out the other black dress I had bought and hung it up on the shower while I styled my hair. Once my hair and make-up was finished, I shimmied into the dress and took a peek in the mirror to see how it looked. OK, I'm not stuck up about my looks, I know I'm no supermodel, but boy oh boy did I look good. The dress clung in all the right places and the way it flared out just below my hips gave my curves a little pizazz. The top of the dress left little to the imagination and I feared the spaghetti straps would make me freeze to death. All I had brought with me was my cranberry coat, which would completely ruin the look of the dress, and the black shawl Alcide had bought me when his ex girlfriend had decided to torch a huge hole in mine. Without much choice, I grabbed the shawl and took one last look in the mirror before heading back downstairs to wait for Eric to get up.

About fifteen minutes later I heard footsteps followed by the sound of the shower being turned on and knew he had gotten up. I carefully seated myself on the couch to keep as much of me in my dress as possible and picked up the mystery novel I'd brought from the Bon Temps library. I'd actually brought two mysteries and a romance novel, but after last night I certainly didn't need to get my romance from a book. You would think, after everything I had been through, the only thing I'd be reading were the newspaper comics, but I still enjoyed a good thriller every now and again. I must have been really enjoying this one because I never heard Eric come down the stairs.

"Good evening, my lover." His voice was just dripping sex and I looked up to see him leering at me. I blushed and looked back down at my hands, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"You are... shy?" Eric sounded as incredulous as I felt. I just couldn't help but laugh and my discomfort eased. As I raised my head I smiled up at him and he returned it.

"So what is on the menu for tonight?" I stood up and paused when I saw his eyes darken and slowly move up and down my body. I struck a little pose and asked teasingly, "See something you like?"

Eric was on me in a heartbeat. He had me pulled against him and was looking down into my eyes with such intensity that my breath caught. "I like every inch of you I see, and I want to fuck that dress right off of you so I can like every inch that I cannot, lover." Oh. Well I did ask.

I wiggled out of his arms before I let him do just that and moved to the door. "We have reservations at 7:30 you said?"

It took a brief second for Eric to catch onto the subject change but he nodded. "Then we should leave, its almost 7 now."

"Very well, but you cannot escape me all night, lover." He growled out seductively.

I laughed softly as he closed the distance between us. He paused when he was inches from me and I thought, and secretly hoped, he'd kiss me, but instead he reached behind me to lift his blazer off the stair railing behind me. I couldn't help but be disappointed and he must have sensed it because he chuckled at me, a fiendish look in his eye. As he slipped into the coat, I stole a glance his way to appreciate him while he wasn't looking. He'd worn a dark gray suit over a black silk shirt and the look was magnificent. I smiled at him and he arched an eyebrow in response. Shrugging I turned back to the couch and retrieved my shawl. I froze halfway through settling it around my shoulders because the look on his face had turned to stone and his eyes were blazing.

"The were gave you that." He growled.

"Yes, Eric. Alcide replaced the one Debbie destroyed."

"I _prefer_ you not wear something another man gave you as a gift when you are out with me." I couldn't believe he was dictating to me what I could and could not wear. And yes, he _was_ dictating, he was just being diplomatic about it. Well diplomacy be damned.

"I'll wear what I want to wear, Eric. Besides, I haven't got anything else to wear over this and I'll freeze to death if I don't." I snapped back at him. He looked duly shocked for all of a second before his face settled into that hard stone that meant only one thing, he was done discussing it.

"Then I suggest you get the coat _I _gave you." He replied coolly.

I threw my hands up, dropped the shawl back on the couch and went storming back upstairs to get my coat. If he didn't care that I looked plain ignorant in an evening dress and bulky coat, then fine, I didn't either. Angry tears gathered in my eyes and I had to blink them back before they ruined my make-up while I grabbed my coat off the bed. I shoved myself into it and zipped it up so hard that my hand slipped and I hit myself in the chin. Completely overwhelmed I sat down on the bed and fought to control my anger. Here I was, not even a day after telling Eric I loved him and he was already ordering me around. He knew me better than just about anyone and he just didn't seem to care that I absolutely hated being told what to do and where. I was my own person and I'd be damned if I let someone else control me like that. If he was going to disrespect me then I wasn't going to spend another minute here.

I jumped up and had my suitcase on the bed and half full before I realized that Eric was standing in the doorway. He was looking at me thoughtfully, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. Right now I didn't really care, I wanted to be as far away from this pig-headed vampire as I could get. Of course, my angry tirade would end when I stepped outside with my suitcase and had absolutely no way of getting home. But I'd have my righteous anger. I snorted and sat back down on the bed in resignation.

"You always do this." Eric said in his cool, no hint-of-emotion, voice.

"Do what." I muttered, glaring down at my hands.

"Running from your problems instead of dealing with them. I noticed this first with Bill in Dallas then in Mississippi. It is not healthy, lover." He sounded so damn calm that all I wanted to do was throw something at him. Maybe then he'd be as angry as I was and I'd feel a lot better.

"I'm not running away from anything, you ignorant moron. I refuse to be commanded around like I'm one of your fucking fangbanger waitresses. If that is how you're going to treat me, then I'm going home and you can deal with this shit all on your own, pal." I glared up at him, hands on my hips like an angry hag. I knew it, but I couldn't help it. He'd gone too far.

Eric continued looking at me in that infuriatingly calm manner and I itched with the need to scream at him. Finally he cocked his head to one side and replied, "You love me. I am sorry that I made you angry, but I cannot stand the smell of that were all over you and that shawl reeks of it."

The wind went right out of my sails. It was very hard to stay angry at him, especially with an apology _and _a reason. Albeit, the reason was a jealous and possessive one, he had at least explained it. "I don't know why." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes you do." His voice was soft and it felt like a caress. My shoulders slumped and I looked up at him, completely resigned to the fact.

"You're right, I do. I may love you, but I don't have to like you right now." Even as I said it, I felt the last of my anger ebb away. It was pointless to stay angry at him, he had apologized and I had to accept. "We're going to be late."

"We will make it on time. I am a very fast driver." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and grinned.

"Just keep in mind I'm mortal." I laughed.

"Your mortality is most gratingly at the forefront of my mind more than I care for." He sounded so serious I stopped laughing and peered up at him curiously. He didn't seem inclined to explain so I shrugged.

He held out a hand and we headed back downstairs and out the front door to his car. Once we were settled in and on the road, I asked Eric where we were headed tonight.

"There is a restaurant I would like to take you to. They cater to vampires and supes mostly, but there is a menu for humans as well."

I giggled and he gave me a quick look and raised his eyebrow. "Sorry, but the idea of the great Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5 taking me out on a date is amusing. That you're taking me to dinner is just hilarious."

He puffed up, looking slightly offended. "I planned on taking you to the theater afterwards. Is that funny too?"

"No, no. I'm sorry." I sniffled a little from laughing and tried to hide my smile.

Eric wasn't much for lite conversation so the drive to the restaurant was quiet. Thankfully, he had chosen to listen to something other than Rancid and opted for something a little more subdued. I marveled at his range in musical taste. Bill had also liked a variety of music but I guess living for so long would have to make one open-minded in some respects.

Though I wasn't in a hurry to get to dinner, by the time we arrived at the restaurant I was ready to launch myself out of the car. Eric had manged to drive, from what I could tell by the familiarity of the roads, halfway back to Bon Temps in less than twenty minutes. Despite being acutely aware of my mortality, he'd driven like a bat out of hell. I'd remarked on that to him but, to my dismay, he only laughed and drive faster. It took all of my control not to start screaming like a mad woman when he took a sharp curve doing fifty miles an hour.

I quickly got myself out of the car and waited for Eric to join me. He turned to hand the keys to a young were valet with green eyes and flaming red hair before offering me his arm. With a smile I slipped my arm through his and we made our way across the gravel driveway.

At first glance, the restaurant could have been mistaken for an old saw mill. The building was not terribly large and was mainly constructed of old stone and wood in what looked like vaguely reminiscent of a European style. Running water flowed freely from the rickety old waterwheel perched on the far side, echoing softly in the night. Warm light poured out from the windows and I was anxious to get out of the cold air.

Inside the restaurant was even cozier than I had expected. A fire crackled in the hearth that took up the entire far wall and the room was nice and toasty. Wooden rafters criss-crossed the cathedral ceiling in a primitive though decorative style. I was duly impressed by the sheer age and preservation of the building.

Eric gave his name to the hostess, who I noticed had bright yellow eyes and must have been some kind of supe because I couldn't read her thoughts, and she smiled warmly to us both. Gathering up two menus she beckoned us to follow her towards a booth near the fire. I paused long enough to hang my coat up on the hooks by the door before following to the table.

Once I was seated, Eric slipped into the the bench opposite me and reached for the menu the girl offered. I did likewise and settled myself in to read over what the restaurant had to offer. The menu offered everything from seafood to pasta and steak and I wasn't sure just what I wanted to eat. It seemed a good idea to order something with protein in it because I was pretty sure Eric would want to drink from me again tonight. A few more night's with him and I'd probably need an entire cow to keep up my strength. Various images of just how Eric would wear me out flashed through my head and I couldn't keep from grinning. Quickly I drew the menu farther up so he wouldn't see my amusement.

A young girl, dressed in the white tux shirt and black slacks you saw the wait staff wearing in fancy restaurants came to the table to greet us and ask what we'd like to drink. Eric declined and said he would wait for the meal while I ordered a gin and tonic. There was safety in reliability and the last thing I wanted to do was order some fru-fru drink that would get me too drunk to control myself. By the time our drinks arrived I had decided on a steak and a side salad. Eric ordered some synthetic A Neg blend. Once the girl had left I asked him what exactly that was.

"Its a synthetic blood, like True Blood, mixed with real human blood. Not quite as fulfilling as you are lover, but not as bad as drinking pure synthetic either." He grinned.

"Where exactly do they get the human blood from?" I asked curiously.

"There isn't as much popularity with humans to give blood without having it taken from a vampire, but there are those who are willing. Their blood is harvested weekly and stored until consumption." That sounded a lot like milking a cow to me. Then again, that's what we were to vampires, McPeople. I shrugged off the idea before it began to really bother me.

"What is this place?" Changing subjects seemed like a good idea.

"Its a restaurant that caters to the supernatural community. Most mortals shun the property, of course they don't know why." Obviously he meant that witches had placed spells to repel humans. Not _repel _like it would physically launch people in the air, but it would make them really, really uncomfortable to come close to it. I vaguely wondered why it hadn't affected me at all, but decided it most likely had to do with my fae blood. Yep, that's right, I'm part fairy. I know it sounds absurd, but in a world of vampires and werewolves anything is possible.

"So what show are you taking me after dinner?" I couldn't sit in silence all night and you _were _supposed to make small talk on a date after all. Mind you, if was rather awkward with Eric. Not just because he was a vampire but because it was... well _Eric. _He wasn't exactly Mr. Open Book and I was never sure what was considered a taboo topic of conversation with him.

"Phantom of the Opera is playing at The Strand this month and I thought you might enjoy it." His grin turned mischievous and I was instantly on my guard.

"And why did you think that?"

"I think you may have some commonality with the heroine." His grin widened. Was he toying with me? What exactly did I have in common with a woman who had two men she'd loved and had to ultimately choose between? _Oh. _Well one was a devious, manipulative passionate man while the other was a soft-spoken romantic. _Oh, okay. _So he wasn't quite that far off the mark, I still didn't feel like I could compare him with _that_ Erik either. He had many peculiarities but I could hardly consider him a monster. Yes, he was devious and often used trickery to get what he wanted – case in point; having me suck a bullet out of his back so I'd drink his blood – but he wasn't cruel, at least not to me.

I was about to launch into a rant on just what he could do with his opinions when the waitress arrived with our meals. Suddenly, I was ravenous and quickly dug into my meal. The steak was extremely tender and melted on my tongue. I couldn't help the small moans of pleasure that escaped me and, once I realized what I was doing, I shot Eric a glance to gauge his reaction. He had paused with his glass half-raised to his lips which were curling back in a devious grin.

"Lover, if you keep that up, I may find myself jealous of a piece of meat for the first time in my life." I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know, Bill used to hate watching me eat. Its kind of funny, but he'd make me brush my teeth before he'd kiss me after every meal."

Eric's grin faded and his eyes darkened at the mention of my former lover. I guess its true that men really don't like to discuss exes. Well, excuse me!

"Bill has always had issues detaching himself from his former humanity. I expect he was resentful of your ability to eat. Either that or he's more of a _southern dandy_ than I had thought."

As much as Bill had hurt me, I couldn't let Eric bad mouth him. "He survived the civil war, Eric. I highly doubt he's a dandy."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me then shrugged before going back to his blood.

We finished the meal in almost complete silence, though not out of anger or hurt. Something about Eric made me feel so at ease with him that I didn't mind the lack of conversation. It gave me time to reflect and just relax. I felt as if it had been a long, long road to this point, and it felt like forever since he and I had been alone. Part of me wished it could always be like this, but with the threat of the new King and the church I knew that was impossible. All I could hope for was tonight with him and I was just happy to be there.

Once Eric settled the bill we headed back out into the cold. The temperature had dropped further since we'd gone inside and now I could see my breath form little clouds of mist in front of my face. Noticing that Eric didn't have the same clouds in front of his mouth barely even bothered me. I'd gotten used to the fact that, though they walked and talked, vampires simply didn't breath.

By the time we made it into downtown Shreveport we must have been late because Eric didn't look very happy and he was intently trying to drive up the tailpipe of the car in front of us. A few minutes later we were parking in the garage near the theater and he hustled us inside as quickly as he could. The lights dimmed just as we arrived and I realized that was the final call before the curtain went up. We were shown to our seats just as the show began and I tried to quietly remove my coat. Eric helped tug it off then settled his arm around my back and turned to the stage.

For the next two hours I sat, riveted by the story. Though I had seen the movie several times, well what girl wouldn't watch it, it seemed so much more emotional on the stage. I felt myself drawn to the heroine, I understood her turmoil and pain. Though her gift was far more widely accepted than my own, her heritage and upbringing made her as much of an outcast as I have always been. That she remained true to her first love, where as I had no wish to renew my relationship with Bill, she secretly loved and feared the Phantom. He brought he such pleasure, opening her heart and mind to some many new experiences just as Eric had done for me. Yet, in the end, though he wanted her for himself the phantom gave her up because he realized he truly loved her. Would Eric do the same in his situation? Though I highly doubted it, the romance of it all was overwhelming. By the time the curtain finally dropped I was openly crying and I found I couldn't stop.

I felt Eric pull me to my feet and wrap his arms around me. He whispered soft, soothing words that I couldn't understand and began rubbing my back gently. Through sniffles I muttered, "Its always going to be impossible for us to be happy, isn't it?"

"What do you mean, lover?"

"There's the king, the fellowship of the sun church, your politics, my gift... its like everything possible is in the way of us just being together, Eric." I'd managed to get a hold of myself and stop crying finally but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him.

"Then we'll just have to work a little harder, it is worth it I think." Eric replied quietly.

"But someday, Eric, you're going to have to make a choice. Whether its the king who forces your hand or someone else, its going to happen. And what then?" The idea that Eric would be forced into handing me over to the king frightened the hell out of me. Though I knew I'd go kicking and screaming, I wasn't sure what he would do. If he fought for me, the king would have no choice but to kill him. But if he handed me over without a thought I didn't know what that would do to me either. I realized that my heart was completely in his hands and I didn't have the first inkling of how he really felt in return.

"Yes, I know it will. If my hand is forced I will do what I have to in order to protect you." I pulled back to gaze up at him and saw the emotion in his eyes. He meant every word of it and my heart fluttered in response.

"Eric..." I felt the question that had been burning through me for months on the tip of my tongue.

"Yes, lover?"

"Do you love me?" I squeaked it out.

For a moment he looked pensive, as if trying to decide how to reply. Then that slow, sexy grin spread across his lips and just before he kissed me he whispered, "I think its time to take you home and love every single inch of you."

It wasn't an answer, but then I wasn't sure I'd expected one. This must not be easy for him, having some kind of attachment to a human and I knew I had to be patient. Of course having the emotional upheaval of the opera to fuel my thoughts, I couldn't help but be disappointed.

That lasted about as long as the drive home did because as soon as Eric got me in the house he did exactly what he said he was going to. He loved every inch of me over and over until I fell asleep, exhausted and satisfied in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update this, I lost the entire chapter and have had to rewrite from scratch. I ended up changing a lot of things as well. Also, sorry there's not any Eric/Sookie time in this one, but sooner or later the climax of the story has to come about. =(

*****

**Chapter XII**

It was one of those cold, rainy November days; the kind that makes you want to curl up in bed all day with a hot cup of soup. I've never been one for lying around and doing nothing, but I was in a strange house in a strange town and there wasn't much for me to do. Aside from a few small trips here and there, the trip to Rhodes being the biggest sadly, I had never really spent much time away from home so it was a little unnerving to not have a list of things to do on my days off. After rummaging around long enough I had finally found Eric's washer and dryer. They were tucked away in a closet on the first floor and though I found it amusing that even owned them, I suspected they had rarely, if ever, been used. Of course they were top of the line front-load models, the kind I could only dream of owning and I was lucky there was an owner's manual in the bottom drawer because I was pretty sure it would take a degree in rocket science to operate them without one.

With the first load in the dryer and another one just starting in the washer, I felt like I had accomplished at least something productive. That warranted a cup of coffee and some breakfast, of course it could technically be considered lunch, but calling the first meal of the day "breakfast" despite the time made me feel better about the late hours I'd been keeping.

Just as I sat down with my coffee and some eggs, the phone rang. I was startled by the sound, having never considered that Eric would have a house number. I had simply assumed he only had his cell phone. Vampires loved technology, every one I'd met had kept some kind of cell phone or blackberry on them at all times. It often amused me because I remember how much Gran had disliked using computers because they were foreign to her, yet here were vampires much, much older than her rushing out to buy the latest gizmo on the market. I guess they had been forced to adapt where she hadn't.

Regardless of _why _he had a phone, I certainly wasn't about to answer it. For one, it wasn't my place to pick up someone else's calls. Second, it had absolutely nothing to do with me and no matter how simple a matter it was, I knew I didn't want to get drug any farther into Eric's business than I needed to be. Unlike relationships with humans where you want to learn every little thing about them, dating a vampire – in my limited experience – meant keeping at least a little secrecy and usually for the benefit of the human. The more I knew about Eric's business and political affairs, the more of a threat I could be considered and that meant I'd be in even more danger. I know, I know that's hardly romantic but as much as I enjoyed a good fairytale love story, I had to be realistic about this. I wasn't joking when I said that loving Eric could be dangerous for me, but it was more than just my heart that was in peril.

While all of this was racing through my head, the call had turned over to the answering machine and a rather annoyed voice echoed through the kitchen.

"Eric Northman? Hello? Look ain' no one shown up to open the bar today for cleaning. Ain' no one picking up the phone neither."

"_Hell" _I thought as I reached for the receiver. This was a simple enough problem, and one I could help with, even though I really rather not. I knew how much Sam hated when Terry didn't get to the bar during the morning to mop the floors and clean the bathrooms. Whether or not I wanted to go out in the cold rain or not, some part of me that I'd have to have a long conversation with sometime, wanted to please Eric.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Yea, I need Eric Northman." the voice growled back. I felt my feathers ruffle but kept a hold of my cool.

"He's unavailable right now, is there something I can help with?" A mental pat on the back for sounding so professional.

"You can get your butt down here and open the bar so I can clean."

"Can't it wait?" I snapped back, if he could be rude so could I.

"No it can't wait, I've got other places I gotta be. Wasted enough time waiting 'round here already." Despite his rudeness I felt a little sympathetic. It was really aggravating having to wait on other people all the time, I'd done it for years with Arlene... well until she decided I was a worthless fangbanger. At least that's what the Fellowship of the Sun Church had been telling her and she seemed willing to eat up their lies.

I was going to have to go down to Fangtasia. It was that or feel guilty all day because I could have helped and chose not to. All I was going to do was lay around here all day and read, which as delightful as it might sound, was downright lazy. I glanced at the time and sighed, it was already half past three and I knew I wouldn't have time to come back to the house and get ready.

"You'll have to give me about an hour, but I can be there."

"Just hurry it up." he barked back and hung up. I had half a mind to leave him sitting in the parking lot for the rest of the afternoon with that attitude, but it wouldn't be right.

Eric didn't have a phone book so I ended up calling 411 to get a taxi out to the house. After that I trudged upstairs, I really didn't want to go out in the cold, and got into the shower. I'd have to get ready for work tonight before I left and was dreading it. All I had left to wear was the outfit Amelia had loaned me and the red dress. The dress was too formal for Fangtasia so that left me with the Halloween costume. Well if I was going to dress like a goth, I might as well go all out.

Once out of the shower, I set to the task of pulling back my hair. Normally I'm not much more than a ponytail kind of girl, but that just didn't seem appropriate for the outfit. After messing with it for a good fifteen minutes I finally settled on a simple bun at the base of my neck. I carefully smoothed the layers back and secured them with tiny bobby pins and hair sprayed it keep it from falling into my face.

My make-up took a little longer because I wasn't used to wearing it so thick and dark. Most of what I usually carry is light and simple but I'd packed some mascara and eyeliner just in case. I added some dark gray eye shadow that had come as a free gift that last time I'd gone shopping for lipstick. When I stepped back to admire my handy work, I will admit, I was a little amazed. I looked absolutely nothing like myself. What little vampire blood I had taken from Eric two nights ago had lightened my hair to almost platinum and my eyes were a clearer blue.

I was thankful I'd decided to pack my lingerie after all because the hose Amelia had given me required a garter belt. Once I had managed to secure the lace thigh bands into the little clips on the belt, I reached for the skirt. The rich red suede of the skirt felt very soft to the touch but, unfortunately, it rested a little to high above my knees to feel comfortable. Thankfully the slit on the side didn't come all the way up to the hip and just ended just above the lace on the hose. In the back of my mind was the question of just how high the skirt and slit sat on Amelia's legs since she was a good head taller than I was.

The corset proved to be far more difficult to get into. By the time I had finally finished lacing up the sides, I could barely breath. I have no idea how women used to wear these things on a day to day basis, but it sure did explain the fainting spells they used to suffer from. I had to all but stuff my cleavage into it and I still wasn't feeling very comfortable with how much of me spilled out. No bending over tonight, got it. Well at least the bar would get quite a show from Sookie Stackhouse tonight if I did. A shiver ran through me as I realized that Eric was going to absolutely love the look.

I slipped into the high heel shoes and moved back into the bathroom to get a final look at myself. The transformation was complete. I was no longer Sookie Stackhouse, barmaid. I was now Sookie Stackhouse, goth girl. My grandmother would roll over in her grave to see me looking like this, but I have to admit it felt kind of exciting to dress up as something else. It definitely wasn't something I would want to do on a nightly basis, not to mention it really wasn't the kind of outfit one could wear to Merlottes, but I didn't look bad and it might just be fun.

Outside I heard the cab driver honk his horn and, with a final look in the mirror, I turned and headed downstairs. Quickly, I scribbled a note to Eric about where I was headed and why, and taped it to the door. I reached for his keys and slipped off the one to his corvette so he could drive to the bar later on tonight. Stuffing the rest of the keys into the pocket of my coat, put it on, and headed out into the cold.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to tell the cab driver was neither happy about how I looked nor my destination. The look he gave me over his shoulder said it all. After a few choice thoughts from him, I clamped right down on my gift and threw up my shields. The last thing I needed right now was to get into a fight with him, if he wanted to think I was a worthless fangbanger well then so be it.

By the time we reached the club, I'd worked myself into a good froth. Despite nasty looks in the rear view mirror, I had kept my shields up and stayed out of his head, his face said it all. I barely tipped him, _hah take that!_, and slammed the door as I stepped out. He drove off the second the door closed and I couldn't have been happier about it.

It took a few seconds for my thoughts to clear and when they did I realized that Liza's car was in the parking lot. I was immediately on my guard, I wasn't up for another round with her today. If she started anything I was simply going to have to put her right in her place. It didn't hit me until I reached into my pocket for the keys to the bar. If Liza's car was here, then either she had come when they called her or something had happened to her. _Hell, _I thought. Regardless of _why _her car was here, it didn't bode well for me. Warning bells immediately started going off inside my head. I decided right on the spot to unlock the door and go straight to Eric's office, if something was to happen I could always lock myself in there and call the cops.

I almost dropped my keys when I heard a voice call to me from behind. Whirling around, my hand slid instinctively into my purse to curl around my pepper spray. He had strolled around the corner of the building. Why would the janitor park around the front of a building he cleaned all every day?

"Hey, you the one coming to open up the bar?" I relaxed, but only slightly, this must have be Mr. Rude on the phone earlier. He was more handsome than I would have thought, given his demeanor earlier. He had deep blue eyes, short brown hair and one of those finely trimmed beards you see on guys like Justin Timerlake. It didn't matter how good looking he was, I didn't feel the least bit soothed by it.

"Yes, if you don't mind I'd like to just open up and head back home. I hope you don't need me to stay?" I really didn't care if he needed me to stay or not, there wasn't a thing in the world that could keep me here. Something felt very, very wrong and even though I couldn't put my finger on it I certainly wasn't hanging around to figure it out. Eric could sort this all out later. Call me a coward, but every time I don't listen to my instincts I end up regretting it. Eric had told me once I should work on my self-preservation skill and, well, there's no time like the present.

"Nah, all you have to do is unlock the closet so I can get some things out, you don't have to stay." I exhaled a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I did wish, however, that the cab driver hadn't left. Well, I'd just open up the closet, high-tail it to Eric's office and call another one. After I'd locked the door of course. That was about the best plan I could come up with, and it didn't make me feel better one bit. I didn't want to go anywhere with this guy.

I turned back and quickly unlocked the door. He was nice enough to hold it open for me, but when I got a look at his shoes I inwardly cringed. They were shiny, black and leather. Which made absolutely no sense considering he was wearing a faded blue jumpsuit, the kind janitors usually wear. Things were getting worse by the minute and every part of my body was screaming at me to get out of there. Unfortunately, I had no where to go, I had to get into that office.

I jumped as the door slammed shut behind me and turned to look at the man standing there. Now I was standing in the same hallway I'd been in when I was threatened by Liza and argued with Eric. Only now it was almost pitch black, except for the low red glow of the EXIT sign, and I was standing next to a complete stranger than I was starting to think had ulterior motives. I really, really hated this hallway.

"Who are you?" I stammered out.

"Name's Gabriel, you ma'am?" He was all cordial now and that scared the hell out of me. I started to tell him my name, but something inside me kept the words from coming out. I simply nodded and hurried over into the bar.

The closet that housed all of the cleaning supplies, trash bags and other necessities was to the right of the bar. Gabriel was right on my heels as I started across the room towards it. If I could just force myself over there and unlock the door, I could make a beeline for Eric's office before Gabriel could say anything and be safe. Well safe as a door could make me.

I came to a sudden halt the minute we stepped into the bar area. Liza's body was sprawled out on the floor and I couldn't tell if she was still alive or not. I let out an involuntary gasp and turned to face Gabriel. Before I could begin to react, he backhanded me across the face, sending me reeling to the ground. Even as I raised a hand to my cheek, I was being pulled to my feet by two burly hands out of no where. We had not been alone and I cursed myself not having dropped my shields the minute I'd felt something was wrong.

I was hauled to my feet and turned back to face Gabriel who was now glaring at me with pure hatred.

"Who are you?" He snarled at me. Though I dropped my shields and tried to listen in, I already knew telling him my name was the last thing in the world I needed to do. I was right, and I also saw inside his head that Liza was still alive, for now. He'd been sent here for... me! I couldn't tell where he was from, but somehow he knew my name and enough about me to know that I wasn't a regular waitress at Fangtasia. Now was definitely not the time to be mulling over exactly how he knew anything about me because once he figured out who was who, Liza was going to die. That came across loud and clear all right. I did a quick mental recap of how long ago I'd left Eric's and realized it couldn't be more than four thirty. That meant he'd be up in less than an hour and, hopefully, he'd be at the bar by six. That meant all I had to do was stall... stall and pray.

"I said, who are you!" Gabriel had gotten closer in the meantime and I was gifted with a face full of unfiltered cruelty. He was no longer handsome in the least. His face had twisted with anger and hatred; his thoughts had turned black and ugly. I winced as pictures of all the tortures he was planning to use on us flashed through his head.

I stood my ground though, and was quite proud of myself for all of a moment as I shook my head at him. I saw his forearm out of the corner of my eye but had no time to duck away from it. It slammed dead on into my nose and I felt, more than heard, the bones crack. Bright light blinded me as my head lolled back. I could feel my mouth fill with something metallic and knew he'd broken the bones. The pain was instant and unrelenting and I fought to keep control of myself.

"Bitch, I asked you a question!" He snarled, reaching up to grab my hair and pull my face back to him. I could barely pay attention for all the pain, but then I heard Liza next to me cry out and I forced myself concentrate before I passed out.

"Fuck you, pal." I muttered and even to myself it sounded weak. His eyes widened and he stepped away from me, as if unable to comprehend what I was. Well scared as hell and pretty pissed off was what I was. I let my head fall forward and glanced to my side. Liza had been dragged to her feet and stood up beside me. She was gazing at me with wide eyes full of fear. I could barely shake my head at her and hope she understood I needed her to keep silent. In order to ensure that she would, I'd have to keep Gabriel centered on me. It was the only way to keep us both alive until Eric could get here.

I turned back to Gabriel, my head feeling lighter by the second and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up. He was back to glaring at me, but he hadn't grabbed my hair again thankfully. My entire head felt like it was about to explode and I'd already coughed out two mouthfuls of blood onto myself and the floor. I knew I couldn't take another hit like that.

Unfortunately, the next blow was close-fisted and aimed at my chin. My head slammed back into the man holding me up and he let go with a yell. As I fell to my knees, the entire room began to spin. I could hear them talking somewhere nearby, but my eyes simply couldn't focus on anything.

"Well fuck, the other one's fainted again. What the hell are we gonna do now, Gabriel?" I was glad Liza had lost conciousness again that, way there was no chance she could reveal who either one of us was. That would spare us a little time, not that I thought I could live through much more of this.

"We take them both. Jeremy will know which is which. It doesn't matter how we get her, as long as we do. She's just the bait." Gabriel calmly answered. Bait? What did that mean, unless... oh god. All this time I'd thought Liza was the intended target, but it wasn't. They'd wanted to get to Eric through me and I'd played right into their hands.

"Then what do we do with the other one?" The second man asked, and I could hear the sneer in his voice. He already knew the answer.

"Anything we want. Nothing a worthless fangbanger hasn't done before. Only this time, I doubt she'll find it nearly as enjoyable." Gabriel replied with a snicker then he must have turned back to me. By now, the room was spinning so hard I could barely hear what they were saying.

"This is for making me wait, bitch." A second later I felt something connect with my chest and I went flying backwards with the wind knocked out of me. Instinctively, I curled up into a ball and covered my head to protect it. Another kick to my back, follow by another at my hips. They'd both joined in on the fun of beating up the helpless girl. After the first few, the pain became so overwhelming, I could barely stand it. I felt the queasiness in my stomach take over and stopped trying to concentrate. Soon the pain faded and I let myself go. I wasn't much for fainting, but right now, it seemed like the the only option and it wasn't like I had very much choice.

Just as I began to drift off, rage and anguish flared across the bond like nothing I had ever felt before. Eric was awake and he was mad as hell. He was also walking into a trap and it was all my fault.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: "Better Off Dead"

Summary: Its been almost a month since the King of Vegas took over Louisiana and things have finally started getting back to normal when Pam calls. Eric's enlisted Sookie's aid in helping him figure out who's killing off his help but is he playing right into the murderer's hands? Will his new-found relationship with Sookie withstand an attack so soon?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the southern vampire mysteries. They are the sole property of Charlaine Harris and I am borrowing them for a short period of time. =)

A/N: if you have any comments, whether good, bad or ugly, please leave a review. I am anxious to hear what people think of what's going on in my crazy little mind. Otherwise, please enjoy.

I am sorry this took so long, I have not been happy with the chapter and am not 100% content with how it has turned out. However, a number of you have faithfully written to me over the past couple of months and I thank you very much. I am doing much better and I plan on finishing this within the month. Sadly, all that is left is to clean up after Sookie... but don't worry. =)

Apologies for the cliffhanger!

*****

**Chapter XIII**

Someone was praying. That was was the first thing I realized through the haze of grogginess as I began to wake up. Almost immediately the pain followed, popping my eyes open in its intensity. My head swam and I couldn't see past the little spots of light that blurred my vision, but the dizziness was nothing compared to the agony of my back. Deep down I should have been happy at the fact that I could still _feel _my back because they could have easily broken it with their kicks, but honestly it hurt too much right now to be thankful for anything.

It took some time to focus my eyes and even more to raise my head up enough to look around. When I did, I realized I was no longer at Fangtasia, but instead a small room. There were no signs to give me any clue as to where I was. In fact, aside from a single metal door, there was nothing at all breaking up the cold, green walls. The fluorescent lights were too bright and I had to squint as I continued looking around the room.

I had to force myself not to panic when I turned and found Liza staring at me, wide-eyed with fear. Though she had not been beaten, they'd strapped to a chair, handcuffed and draped in silver chains. Someone had placed tape over her mouth, but that did not stop her from mumbling at me excitedly. It was then that I realized that I was also tied to a chair in a similar fashion. I could only hope that meant they had not yet figured out which one of us was Sookie.

"Listen... whatever you do, do _not_ tell them who you are. They're going to kill you if you do." My voice sounded weak and nasally in my own ears. The pain in of my back and legs had dwarfed my broken nose, but now I felt the dull throbbing there as well. She must have understood because she stopped mumbling and simply nodded.

Just then the door opened up, snapping both our attention to it, and two men walked in. The first one I recognized, with a pang of fear, as Gabriel from the club. He had taken off the coveralls he had worn earlier and instead was dressed neatly in a suit and tie. He seemed extremely pleased with himself and, for a moment, all I wanted to do was wipe that smirk off his face. I forced myself to calm down, letting my temper get the best of me could get Liza and I killed.

The second I had never seen before. He was tall and slender, with dark hair and eyes that were full of uncertainty. An unwilling participant? I dipped into his head and, with a gasp, realized he had been the man in the club both nights. No wonder I hadn't been able to find him, he was completely plain without a single marking feature. Exactly the kind of look you wanted in your spies, I figured. It looked like Gabriel had given him the chance he'd been looking for to torture one of us, only now it seemed he wasn't sure he had the stomach for it. I could only hope.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Stackhouse." Gabriel snickered at me. My heart fell into my feet, as if I'd just been thrown off a building. They knew who I was, that meant Liza's life was in danger. I tried to come up with a plan to keep them centered on me, but the pain made it nearly impossible to think that I almost blacked out again. Taking short, gasping breaths I tried to calm myself down before I threw up.

My distress only made Gabriel laugh. "Now don't you worry your pretty little head, your lover boy should be here anytime now."

Oh no. Eric was going to come, I knew that for a fact. I'd felt his anger through the bond before I passed out and there was no way he was going to let this happen. After everything we had tried to avoid, I was leading him right into the very trap they had been setting us up for. Why hadn't I read the signs? How many times did bad things have to happen to me before I realized that I was a magnet for them?

The realization hit like a ton of bricks. If I'd been paying half as much attention to what was going on as I had to Eric and my feelings for him, none of this would have happened. I would be sitting on my couch, in my house, watching some stupid chick flick on TV and pining over him. He would still be lounging in his throne at the club, knee deep in women. Instead, now I was going to get him and myself killed. Great job, Sookie. I really did have a way with men.

Gabriel's next words ripped me from my reverie and fresh fear tore through me. "Jeremy, go ahead and take the fangbanger somewhere. Do whatever you want with her."

They were going to separate us and that meant I couldn't keep Liza safe. She screamed, the sound muffled by the tape across her mouth and fought against Jeremy as he lifted her off the chair. I tore my eyes away from her to stare at him, dipping into his thoughts with urgency. He was still undecided on whether or not he could hurt her. He knew she was a "vamp lover" and that meant she was no good, but she was still a human being. Part of him was tempted to smuggle her out of here, after all they only wanted the blond.

I felt my shoulders relax, Liza was going to get the better end of this deal and I was grateful to Jeremy for just a brief moment. This was my fault, and I was going to have to deal with the consequences of my foolishness. I certainly didn't _want _to die, not here and definitely not like this, but I didn't really have a whole lot of choice in the matter.

The door slammed shut behind Jeremy and Liza, leaving me alone with Gabriel. Fear mingled with loathing as I met his stare, unwilling to let him intimidate me. OK, so he _did_ intimidate me, but I wasn't going to let _him_ know that. I searched through his head, trying to find something... anything I could use to save Eric and I. He thought I looked awful, but that I completely deserved it. Also, he was considering bloodying me up a little more before his boss got here. _His_ boss? For some reason I had assumed Gabriel was the boss, in his shiny leather shoes and three piece suit. Apparently, the torture and murder of barmaids was high on the priority list of the Fellowship of the Sun Church. I had caught that in his head as well but couldn't bring myself to be happy that I had at least gotten _something_ right in this mess.

He must have caught me in his thoughts because suddenly he threw up walls and blocked me out. I couldn't help but gasp, being so unused to anyone being able to do that. Only Sam had ever consciously locked me out of his thoughts and we had never really discussed it. He grinned in amusement but the expression slowly faded into something more thoughtful as he leaned back against the wall. The room was completely silent while he battled with whatever was going on inside his head and, for a moment, I let the pain and exhaustion overwhelm me. The wave of it nearly knocked me unconscious and I had to fight to keep control. I couldn't lose it now, I had to find a way out of this mess.

"I read the files on Rhodes..." Gabriel announced just as I had gotten my breathing back under control. My head snapped up, surprised at the mention of the hotel bombing. He wasn't looking at me with hatred for once, instead there was curiosity and confusion.

"You helped save people... _human_ people there. You made the difference between life and death to _your_ kind there..." He was definitely trying to unravel something in his head. I kept trying to focus on what he was saying, but my head was swimming from the pain shooting through my back.

"But you turned your back on them and ran right back to your vampires. Why? Why do you love those bloodsuckers more than your own kind?"

I hadn't expected that. It was a fair enough question, one that I had asked myself many times. Something Barry the Bellboy and I had discussed in Rhodes after the bombing. Why work for vampires... were we traitors to our own kind? I knew the answer. Humans had always treated me like a pariah, someone who didn't belong because I was different. Through the years they had shown me their dark side. Humans had murdered my grandmother, beaten me more times than I could count, bombed and killed hundreds of both humans and vampires... all because they were different. Yes, vampires murdered. Their murder was one of self-defense and sustenance. Did that make it alright? No. It did, however, put them one rung above the cruel and inhumane tendencies of the humans I have known. So why would I put myself at the mercy of the human race? To be treated as another piece of equipment when someone needed to be found? Tossed from one talk show to another and have the entire world gape at my freak ability? Vampires didn't mind my difference, they embraced it and respected me for it.... well usually. I wasn't about to explain all of that to Gabriel though.

"Maybe because in my life vampires have proven to be the lesser of two evils. A vampire didn't beat me and kill two girls just to get at the owner of a bar."

He laughed at that, but it was a wary kind of laugh, and I wasn't sure how he was taking it. Folding his arms, he leaned back against the wall, a kind of triumphant grin twisting the face that I couldn't believe I had thought handsome.

"Come now, Miss Stackhouse. You don't really think we're stupid, do you? We know what the Northman is. Since Rhodes we've been researching their government. When the takeover happened they tried so hard to keep it all quiet, but we knew. We also know that Northman is the last of the original sheriffs. That means he is the most powerful man in Louisiana right now, with him out of the way the others will be easy enough to dispose of. We are smarter than you think."

This was playing out like a bad horror flick where the villain tells you all about his plot. However, the fact that the church knew all about the vampire hierarchy was frightening on so many levels that I couldn't find amusement in the situation. More than ever I wanted Eric as far away from all this as possible. They were going to kill him, I was absolutely sure about that, and there was no way for me to protect him. Hell, I couldn't even protect myself.

The shock of it, mixed with the pain, was overwhelming and my mind began to swim. This was too much for one girl to handle, never mind a barmaid from a backwater town. I could feel the bile rising up in my throat and barely choked out that I was going to be sick. Gabriel paused for a moment, as if contemplating the threat, then quickly slipped behind me to unlock the handcuffs pinning me to the chair.

I all but threw myself onto the wastebasket in the corner of the room, silver chain flying everywhere. There wasn't much in my stomach and soon I was dry heaving, my chest convulsing from the nausea and exertion. Though I wouldn't have thought it possible, the pain intensified from leaning over the basket and I couldn't release my death grip on it, fearing I'd pass out again. Taking deep, gulping breaths I tried to calm down and focus through the pain. Now was the time to think, to figure something out...some way to get myself and Eric out of this.

I don't know exactly where the anger came from, but it suddenly burned with a ferocity that nearly knocked the breath out of me. It somehow dulled the pain until all I could feel was the fury. I was instantly and absolutely livid, how _dare_ he threaten Eric's life. How _dare_ he threaten _my_ life. If I was in my right state of mind I wouldn't have said the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"Stupid? No, I never thought the Church was stupid. Cowardly, yes. Pathetic, definitely. Spineless inbred, small-minded rednecks... you got it." My voice didn't sound weak to me, it sounded furious. I slowly turned my head to Gabriel to find him slack-jawed in surprise. He couldn't believe I had just said that, well at least we both agreed on something.

The shock was quickly replaced by anger and he took a swift step across the distance between us and slammed his foot into my ribcage. I felt the crack just as the pain broke through my fury. I dropped from the basket and rolled onto my side. Instinctively, I curled up in a ball with my back to him, preparing for another onslaught. It never came.

"You fucking bitch, how dare you." Instead I heard a distinctive click and my eyes flew open despite the pain. Rolling over I looked up... right into the barrel of a gun.

"I was saving this for your loverboy, but I think there's enough for the two of you. On your knees..." I was frozen with fear, I couldn't move. "NOW BITCH." he screamed and, reaching for my arm, wrenched me to my knees facing him.

Suddenly, muffled through the door, came the sounds of men yelling followed by a large thud as something hit the door. Gabriel was momentarily distracted, but it was all it took. With what little strength I had left, I lunged for his arm and the gun. In that moment, a number of things happened.

The door was thrown open and a very bloody, very beautiful and very pissed off Eric was standing in the doorway. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of us wrestling with the gun. For a brief second he might have even smiled but I was too busy trying to keep from throwing up again while Gabriel was yanking me back and forth to notice. Behind him stood Pam, angry and disheveled.

I had a good grasp on the situation, or so I thought, until Gabriel threw his foot into the mix. He kicked me square in the chest and knocked me back against the floor with a thud and a gasp. I simply couldn't do it anymore, I didn't have the strength and struggled to get back to my knees. Clutching my chest, heaving and staring up at Gabriel I couldn't do anything more but pray it wouldn't hurt... too much.

A guttural roar filled the room as Gabriel cocked the gun and pointed it right at me. I closed my eyes, it was over and I had lost. I heard the sound of it fire distantly, as if I had already left my body... but I was amazed because I didn't feel the pain of it. Was this what it was like to die? If it was, then why the hell did my back still hurt?

After a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes to find Eric standing in front of me with the strangest expression on his face. Horror. He had launched himself across the room between Gabriel and I and taken the bullet. I heard the gun fire several more times but couldn't pull my eyes away from Eric. He had taken bullets for me in the past but something was different... something was very, very wrong.

His body came down upon me, pinning me to the ground and causing another intense wave of pain to rip through me. It took me a few moments to focus through the pain and realize that Eric's body was slack. I tried to push against him, but he didn't open his eyes and wouldn't move.

In an instant, Pam was on top of Gabriel, snarling something I couldn't understand. Without effort she tore out his throat and held him up while he gurgled his last breath. Soon as she was sure he was dead she tossed his limp body across the room. It hit the wall with a sickening thud and collapsed against the floor.

She dropped to her haunches beside us and began probing Eric's back. Suddenly she yanked back her hand and cursed.

"The bullets... they're silver." She growled, but there was fear in her eyes. I could see the pain there and knew Eric's wounds were serious, perhaps too serious. Quickly getting to her feet she pulled Eric over her shoulder without effort and turned to look down at me.

"Sookie... can you move?" I tried, so help me God I tried to move, but all the strength was gone. Fear had replaced the anger I had felt, Eric could very well already be dead... or close to it. Coupled with the pain that seemed to continue to grow worse, I couldn't move at all. Tears coursed down my cheeks and I could feel the hysteria threaten to overwhelm me.

As if sensing my panic, Pam knelt back down and reached for me but I recoiled instinctively.

"Pam... he has to drink from me, it'll help won't it?"

She shook her head sharply. "There may not be anything to help him now. We have to get you to a hospital."

"No, Pam... please no. He needs my blood." I was desperate to save him. This was all completely my fault. I had brought us here and I may very well have ended Eric's life, all because of my stupidity.

"Sookie, you can't lose any more blood." She tried to argue, but something in my voice or perhaps my face changed her mind. Carefully, she lowered Eric back to the floor beside me. I attempted to roll over to lie against him but ended up needing her help. Gently she raised my wrist and turned it upwards to her. With a quick, single slice she opened a cut down the length of my arm with her nail and held it against Eric's mouth.

I held my breath, waiting for him to reach for it but he didn't. He didn't even suckle, he only laid there slack-jawed and eyes closed. Pam continued to squeeze my arm, letting the blood flow freely into his mouth, until the pain made me cry out.

Finally she stopped and looked from Eric to me and shook her head. I couldn't handle it. This was too much. I lay back against the floor and tried to let the pain overwhelm me. Pam settled his body over one shoulder then hoisted me up on the other. I should have felt something, but I was numb. Eric was gone, dead...

I never said I wasn't a coward and thank God I fainted again.

In my dreams, Eric was still alive.


End file.
